Nuestra vida con los Malfoy
by Chikas Malfoy y Black
Summary: Narcissa ha muerto en el parto, Lucius debe cuidar a Draco. Después de un tiempo se da cuenta de que puede rehacer su vida nuevamente. UA, sin magia. CHAP 12, Tú tienes la culpa , ojala les guste y dejen reviews
1. Prologo

_**"Nuestra vida con los Malfoy"**_

_**Prologo**_

En un pasillo de la Mansión Malfoy, un joven de 26 años se paseaba nervioso, mientras esperaba a que los médicos le hicieran saber como se encontraba su esposa y su primogénito. Lucius Malfoy, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos grises se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir una mano sobre el hombro.

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo una doctora en voz baja.

-Dígame- dijo el hombre nervioso.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias- la doctora lo miró a los ojos, sin estar muy segura de que decir a continuación- Mmm... ¿Cual quiere oír primero?

-La buena... No, la mala... ¡No! Mejor la buena...

-La buena es que tiene un hermoso y saludable niño- se apresuro a decir la joven antes de que se arrepintiera. Lucius soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero luego la miro algo preocupado.

-¿Y...La mala?- pregunto nervioso.

-La mala... Es que su esposa está muy grave, no creemos que, bueno...- dijo en un susurro- Por favor sígame- continuó volteándose y dirigiéndolo a la habitación en donde estaba su esposa- Trate de que no hable mucho. No puede gastar mucha energía- Ella abrió la puerta y dejó que el hombre entrara, para luego cerrar la puerta. Lucius trago pesadamente y se dirigió a su esposa, quien estaba acostada pálida, mucho más de lo normal.

-Cissy- Llamó Lucius quedadamente, la mujer, igualmente rubia y de ojos azules lo miró y sonrió a pesar de su estado.

-Lucius... ¿Viste al niño?- pregunto con voz de queda. Lucius negó con la cabeza y Narcissa le señalo una cuna a un lado de ella. Lucius la miro un momento antes de dirigirse allí.

En la cuna había un tranquilo bebé, quien dormía placidamente, abrazado a un osito de peluche, el cual reconoció como el que su mujer le había comprado al enterarse que esperaba un hijo, en la cabeza, una pelusilla rubia lo cubría, Lucius lo tomó con algo de miedo y lo acercó a su esposa.

-Es igual a ti- murmuro la mujer mirando la escena con ternura. A Lucius las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta- Cuídalo por favor...

-¿Que...?

-¿Para que engañarnos, Lucius? Esta claro que no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo con voz débil

-Pero...

-Cumple mi ultimo deseo... ¿Lo podemos llamar Draco?- pregunto Narcissa mirando a su hijo en los brazos de su padre.

-Por supuesto...

-Draco Lucius Malfoy- murmuro Narcissa cerrando los ojos un momento- Cuídalo si y que sea feliz... Ojala pueda acordarse de su madre- deseo la mujer abriendo los ojos pesadamente.

-Narcissa, por favor...- Lucius se acerco a ella temeroso.

-Hasta luego- Narcissa le sonrió a él y con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, acaricio la cabeza de su hijo. Sonrió por última vez y su mano callo sobre las blancas mantas de la cama.

Lucius miró con tristeza al lecho en donde ahora yacía el inerte cuerpo de su esposa, dejó a su hijo en la cuna nuevamente, mientras intentaba contener sus emociones, en ese momento entro la doctora, vio como revisaba los signos de su esposa y se acercada a él.

-Lo siento mucho Sr. Malfoy- susurro triste, esto es a lo que un doctor se arriesga continuamente...ver morir a tu paciente...sin poder hacer nada... El hombre no pudo decir nada, solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de su esposa. La doctora lo miro un segundo, antes de salir de la habitación. Lucius alargo una mano y acaricio la helada mejilla de su mujer, ahora si, completamente pálida, la retiro lentamente y ser acerco nuevamente a su hijo, quien no se enteraba de nada, seguía abrazando con fuerza al osito y dormía profundamente. El hombre lo tomo con cuidado y le beso al frente con suavidad.

-No te preocupes Draco, papi esta aquí-murmuro el hombre y el pequeño se removió ligeramente en sus brazos, sin despertar.

_**-o-**_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Como ven, aquí aparecemos con una nueva historia, totalmente diferente a la otra nuestra, pero que esperamos que les guste igual o mas y para saber eso necesitamos que nos dejen un review con sus opiniones , criticas, etc.**_

_**Pronto estaremos de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de "nuestra vidas con los Malfoy" y "La ultima gran aventura de los merodeadores"**_

_**Un beso a todos**_

_**Chikas Lupin y Black, también conocidas como Hermy Evans y Arianita Black.**_

_**PD. Ari es la que escribio la nota de arriba 8-) Pero al final no pudo subir el capi xD... Ojala que les guste esta nueva historia, y una aclaracion, Lucius Malfoy es solamente mio... **_

_**Mony, viuda de Lupin y esposa de Malfoy Padre **_


	2. 1: Unos años despues

_**Capitulo 1: "Unos años después"**_

Una joven caminaba en una tienda junto a su pequeña hija, ambas muy parecidas, el pelo negro con toques azulados. Lo único que era distinto entre las dos era el color de los ojos, los de la niña eran azules y los de la madre negros, ambas miraban unos juguetes cuando en eso, un niño de cabello rubio platino se acerco a ellas, como escondiéndose de alguien, la niña lo miró con curiosidad al igual que su madre. De repente apareció un hombre muy parecido a él, quien lo llamaba.

-Draco- dijo él, buscándolo, la mujer lo miró y le indico disimuladamente un costado. Cuando lo encontró le dirigió una sonrisa, mirándola atentamente, como reconociéndola. La joven lo miró aun con más curiosidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- preguntó la mujer dudosa.

-El mismo... Usted... Usted es la doctora... Que... Que...- trato de preguntarle, pero los recuerdos de ese día permanecían frescos en su memoria.

-Si, soy yo- Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Emmm... Lucius Malfoy- se presento el hombre estirando su mano.

-Isis Frèzier - dijo la joven estrechando su mano.

-¿Como te llamas?- preguntó la niña mirando al pequeño rubio que tenia en frente.

-Daco- se presentó el niño- ¿Y tú?

-Neftiz- dijo la niña- ¿Pod que te escondes?

-Pod que estaba abudido- dijo el niño sin darle importancia.

-Así que este es el pequeño Draco- dijo Isis mirando al niño con ternura.

-¿Y tú quien edes?- pregunto Draco mirándola con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Isis Frèzier, fui yo quien te vió nacer- explicó la mujer sonriendo- Y esta es mi hija, Neftis Stern -dijo mirando con una sonrisa de orgullo a su hija, mientras que esta sacaba un dulce y lo abría.

-Disculpe mi intromisión... Pero ¿Por que su hija tiene un apellido distinto al suyo?- preguntó Lucius con curiosidad, pero se arrepintió al ver como la mirada de ella se oscurecía.

-Digamos que cuando mi...esposo se enteró de que estaba esperando un hijo de él no lo acepto muy bien, nos separamos poco antes de que naciera... Pero una vez que nació, él comenzó a visitarla y reclamó el hecho de que él era el padre, por lo que quedo con el apellido de él...- explico en un susurro con una sonrisa amarga.

-Lo siento... No fue mi intención...-intento disculparse torpemente. Mientras que Draco miraba con ojitos brillantes el dulce que abría Neftis. La niña estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando su pequeño amigo se lo arrebato de un manotazo, la niña pego un fuerte chillido y su madre la miro alarmada.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Isis hincándose a la altura de su hija, esta no podía hablar debido a los sollozos, por lo que Draco se adelantó, con el dulce en la boca.

-Se pego ahí- dijo indicando un estante.

-¿Y como paso eso?- preguntó Lucius mirando a su hijo con una ceja alzada, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros desinteresado de parte de su hijo sin dejar de saborear su dulce.

-Será mejor que me la lleve- dijo ella tomando en brazos a su hija- Fue un placer volverlo a ver... La próxima semana celebraré el cumpleaños de Nef, seria agradable verlos ahí- los invitó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, allí estaremos- respondió Lucius- ¿Cuantos años cumples?- le preguntó a Nef, ella, con su cara escondida en el cuello de su madre y aun sollozando, levanto una manito indicando 5- La misma edad que cumplirá Draco en un par de meses más- sonrió.

-Quedan invitados entonces, aquí está la dirección- dijo Isis entregándole una invitación que había sacado de su cartera-Ahora si nos vamos, hasta luego- se despidió dirigiéndoles una ultima sonrisa y retirándose.

_**-o-**_

Isis miraba como su hija con algunos de sus pequeños amigos jugaban en el patio. El timbre sonó y ella se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose con Lucius y Draco.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludo Isis- Que bueno que hayan venido, Draco, Neftis esta en el jardín- le indicó sonriendo.

Draco se dirigió con su regalo hacia donde se escuchaban voces y risas, cuando Neftis lo vio, fue corriendo hacia él y antes de que este le dijera "Feliz Cumpleaños" le arrebató el regalo de las manos con un rápido "Gacias" y se dirigió a una mesa en donde se puso de puntillas para dejarlo con el resto de sus presentes. Draco se acerco a un grupo de niños quieres se encontraban jugando.

-¿Puedo judad con ustedes?- pregunto con cierta timidez.

-Clado- dijo una niña- ¿Como te llamas?

-Daco, que en giego significa dagón- explico orgulloso, sin darse cuenta que Neftis había llegado y estaba a su lado.

-Oh que lindo nombe- volvió a decir la misma niña.

-Mi nombe es de una dioza egicia- dijo Neftis en voz alta y con sus bracitos cruzados, reclamando un poco de atención.

-¿Y a que podemos jugad?- preguntó otro niño...

_**-o-**_

Una vez que Draco hubo desaparecido, Isis le ofreció un café a Lucius, guiándolo a la sala de estar. Ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, hasta que a Lucius nuevamente lo venció la curiosidad.

-Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero ¿Me podría permitir hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, y por favor tutéame, que debemos tener casi la misma edad- respondió Isis sonriendo.

-Bien... ¿Como es que una joven como tú pudo haber tenido problemas con su pareja?

-Pues... con él nos conocimos en la universidad, ambos compartíamos algunas clases, tiempo después empezamos a salir, casándonos un año después. Todo iba bien hasta entonces, supuestamente éramos felices. Un día llegué a la casa feliz, con una gran noticia, me acababa de enterar que tenia dos meses de embarazo, al entrar encontré todo oscuro, me preocupé, pensando muchas cosas, pero estaba en nuestra habitación, le conté la gran noticia, yo estaba tan contenta que no me percaté que él había tomado más de la cuenta hasta que vi unas botellas junto a nuestra cama... No tomó la noticia como lo esperaba- La voz que hasta ahora había sonado indiferente se quebró, pero aun así continuó, nunca le había contado eso a nadie- Empezó a gritar, a decir que no era de él, que era una cualquiera, no alcanzo a levantarme la mano... Alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo... Esa noche dormí en la casa de una amiga... Tenía miedo de volver... Cuando tenia un par de meses más, volví a buscar mis cosas, ya nada era como antes... Sin percatarme él llegó y me encontró halló... Me obligó a hacer cosas que no debía ni podía debido a mi estado, pedí la separación y me mudé a la casa de mis padres hasta que Neftis nació. Luego el llegó y reclamó su derecho de _padre_... Hipócrita... Desde ahí que Nef lleva su apellido- Terminó secándose una lágrima rebelde que se le había escapado.

-¿Él sigue viendo a Neftis?- preguntó Lucius antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-De vez en cuando... Ella es muy pequeña para darse cuenta de lo que pasa- comento Isis dejando su taza en una pequeña mesa- A mi no me gusta mucho que lo vea, pero que se le puede hacer... él es su _padre_- dijo con algo de sorna- ¿Y tú después de lo que sucedió con tú esposa...has vuelto a...?

-No...- respondió Lucius en un suspiro- El cuidar a Draco y de mis negocios, digamos que no tengo tiempo para eso... Pero pienso que a Draco pronto le faltará una figura maternal...- explicó el hombre.

-Debe haber sido difícil para tí criar a un niño recién nacido...- comento.

-Imagino que no muy distinto a lo que fue para ti...

-Draco... ¿Pregunta por su madre?- pregunto Isis dudosa.

-A veces, pero él sabe la verdad, sabe que su madre está... muerta- dijo Lucius con algo de dificultad.

-Bueno... Tal vez, si tú encuentras que a Draco le falta una nueva mamá, debas comenzar a salir más... A lo mejor encuentras a la adecuada- comento Isis tomando las tazas y llevándola a la cocina, dejando a su acompañante sentado y en sus pensamientos.

_**-o-**_

-¡Hora del pastel!- Anunció Isis llamando a los niños, quienes entraron corriendo a la sala, poniéndose alrededor de la mesa con el gran pastel y Neftis a la cabeza. Sin que nadie se percatara, Draco sigilosamente se puso detrás de Nef. Todos juntos cantaron el cumpleaños.- Bien Nef, antes de apagar las velitas debes pedir un deseo- le dijo Isis sonriendo. Neftis cerró sus ojitos y deseó con todo su corazón tener una familia feliz. Abrió los ojos y sopló con todas sus fuerzas, cuando las velitas estuvieron completamente apagadas, todos los niños empezaron a corear.

-¡Que muerda el pastel!- Lucius e Isis miraron a los niños divertidos, mientras que Neftis levantaba una ceja.

-No lo hadé- murmuro.

-Vamos Nef, o tú deseo no se cumplidá. -dijo una de sus amiguitas.

-Solo un poquito-advirtió Neftis acercándose a su pastel. Draco que estaba detrás suyo "accidentalmente" la empujo haciendo que la cumpleañera estampara su cara contra su pastel. Todos se quedaron congelados mientras que Nef levantaba su cara. La niña se dio la vuelta y miró al niño.

-¡Edes un tonto!- le grito Neftis fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Fue un acidente!- se defendió el niño con su mejor carita de inocencia.

-Vamos Nef, fue un accidente- le dijo su madre mientras la ayudaba a limpiar su cara en la cocina.

-No fue un acidente, lo hizo a poposito- la contradijo su hija arrugando la nariz al tener el olor impregnado en ella.

-¿Por que lo haría a propósito?- preguntó Isis limpiándole el cabello.

-Pod que es un niño, y los niños son tontos y asquedosos y tontos- dijo Nef molesta.

-Dijiste tonto dos veces...

-Entonces es que son muy tontos- dijo Nef cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas enojona, cariño... Asustaras a tus amiguitos- le dijo Isis sonriendo- Volvamos a la sala, todos querrán comer de tu pastel y aun faltan los regalos- agregó mientras salían de la cocina. Nef volvió a sentarse a la cabeza de la mesa y Draco que estaba a un lado, le sonrió con inocencia, Nef lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y aparto su mirada.

_**-o-**_

Una media hora después, estaban todos entorno a los regalos, observando como Nef los abría, recibiendo ropa, muñecas, crayones y cuadernos para colorear, etc.

-Nef- Llamó su madre poniéndose a su lado- Toma...-Le entregó un paquete de colores brillantes- Mmm... Te lo envió tú papá...- Le explicó.

-¿Mi papá?- repitió la niña y miro a su alrededor- ¿Donde está?- le preguntó a su madre, quien parecía un tanto incomoda por sus preguntas.

-No puede venir, vamos, ábrelo- la apremió. Neftis rasgó el papel encontrándose con una muñeca de porcelana.

-¡Oh!- soltó la niña extasiada, tomando la muñeca y examinándola.

-Será mejor que la ponga en un lugar seguro, para que no se quiebre- dijo Isis recibiendo la muñeca de manos de su hija.

-Abe mi degalo Nef- le dijo Draco señalándolo. Neftis lo miró mal, aun resentida por lo del pastel, pero igualmente lo tomó. Rasgó el papel para encontrarse con una caja, la abrió y vió un peluche de un conejo de grandes orejas de color azul con un lazo en el cuello.

-Es... Lindo- admitió la niña acariciando la piel del peluche- Él se llamadá _"Señod Odejas"_ y lo pondré junto al _"Señod Pandita_"- dijo Nef acomodando el peluche junto a otro de oso panda. Isis veía la escena con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

_**-o-**_

Cuando ya era más o menos tarde, Lucius se retiró junto a su hijo, cuando ya estaban en su casa, sentados en la biblioteca, él confirmó algunas sospechas.

-Draco... Por casualidad cuando empujaste a Neftis al pastel... ¿Estas seguro que fue un accidente?- preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Pod supuesto... ¿Pod que yo adia algo en conta de ella?- preguntó mostrando su carita inocente.

-Umm... No se me ocurre... ¿Quizás para hacerla enfadar?

-Nooo... Yo no adia eso papi... Daco es un niño bueno...

-Espero que no se repita eso... No es bueno estar haciendo cosas de ese tipo y menos estar mintiéndome, Draco- lo regaño su padre.

-Pedo si fue una pequeña bomita...

-O sea que lo admites- dijo el hombre con una ceja alzada.

-Me niego a hablad- dijo el niño volteándose con los bracitos cruzados- Tengo dedecho a pedmanced callado- agregó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Hemos vuelto con otro capitulo de "Nuestras vida con los Malfoy", a pesar de los pocos reviews que recibimos en el primero. Pero queremos agradecer a Naranjita y Yolithza por sus reviews y sus ganas de que continuáramos **_

_**Ojala les haya gustado el nuevo capi, esperamos sus comentarios**_

_**Sean buenos o malos **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Chikas Lupin y Black, también conocidas como Hermy Evans y Arianita Black.**_

_**PD. La Ari intentara subir el capi, veamos se esta vez lo logra o de lo contrario ya verán otra PD XD.**_

_**Mony viuda de Lupin y esposa de Lucius Malfoy.**_


	3. 2: El principio de algo nuevo

_**Capitulo 2: "El principio de algo nuevo"**_

Unos meses después se celebró el cumpleaños de Draco, al cual por supuesto asistió Isis junto a su hija y en donde Neftis había tomado venganza. Sus padres se juntaban más, por lo que ellos se veían "Obligados" a pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Ya no quiedo jugad contigo- dijo Nef un día en el cual su madre y el padre de Draco se juntaron en casa de la primera.

-Yo tampoco, edes muy abudida y enojona- le respondió Draco. Nef lo miró mal y se retiró a su habitación, Draco se encogió de hombros y se fue al jardín a jugar con sus juguetes.

_**-o-**_

La navidad ya había llegado a sus vidas y desde que se encontraron esa vez en la tienda, Isis y Lucius se juntaban muy a menudo y ya eso les llamaba la atención a los niños. Para la cena de noche nueva, Lucius las invitó a pasar esa noche en su mansión. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por la ama de llaves.

-Buenas noches- saludó esta- El señor se encuentra en la sala de estar, síganme- y las guió hacia donde se encontraba Lucius leyendo un libro mientras que Draco jugaba junto a la chimenea.

-Buenas noches- saludó Isis sonriendo.

-¿Ota vez?- se le escapo a Draco al ver a Neftis.

-Ya lo ves- dijo Neftis encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pod que tenemos que vednos casi todos los días?- pregunto Draco poniéndose de pie y mirando a su padre.

-Emmm...- Lucius miró a Isis quien le dirigió una mirada insegura.

-Señor, la cena está lista- La ama de llaves llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que los adultos contestaran preguntas incomodas.

-Gracias Rose- Lucius se puso de pie y junto con Isis, salieron de la habitación.

-Aquí hay gato encedado- dijo Nef con sus ojitos entrecerrados

-Muy encedado- estuvo de acuerdo Draco y luego la miró- No me gusta vedte todos los días... Edes muy abudida...

-Y tú un tonto- Nef se mostró ofendida y también salio de la habitación.

-Las niñas son dadas- comentó Draco asintiendo para luego dirigirse al comedor.

_**-o-**_

La cena transcurrió sin muchos problemas, pero los niños a toda costa querían saber que era lo que pasaba, por lo que sin quererlo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con llegar al fondo de todo esto. Cuando se encontraban en la sala nuevamente, los niños habían empezado a bostezar.

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de irse a acostar- comentó Isis viendo a su hija cerrar los ojos y a Draco bostezar.

-Es muy tempano- dijo Draco ahogando otro bostezo.

-No lo es, además que se están quedando dormidos. Mientras más luego se acuesten, más rápido pasará la noche y podrán ver los regalos que les deje Santa- dijo Lucius llamando a Rose para que los llevara a sus habitaciones.

-Mami¿vas a dormid conmigo?- pregunto Neftis mirándola.

-Si mi niña, pero primero ve tú, que te caes de sueño, sigue a Rose y hazle caso- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa, les dio un beso en la frente a ella y a Draco. Neftis la miró un momento para luego retirarse junto a la ama de llaves y Draco.

-Son muy curiosos estos niños- suspiró Lucius sentándose frente a la chimenea e Isis junto a él.

-No los podemos culpar, de un día para otro se han estado viéndose todos los días...

-Con respecto a eso... Estos meses me has hecho ver que no todo termina de pronto y que perfectamente uno puede rehacer su vida... Creo que ambos lo merecemos...

-Si, creo que tienes razón... He estado pensando lo mismo... A sido increíble todo lo que hemos pasado juntos- concordó Isis mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno...además esta el hecho de que Draco se ha encariñado mucho contigo y...yo también-dijo Lucius acercándose un poco a ella-aunque no se si es solo cariño lo que siento por ti...creo que quizás es algo mas...fuerte-agrego el hombre sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Si...yo también empiezo a creer eso con respecto a ti...-murmuro la mujer ya a un par de centímetros. Sellaron sus labios con un tierno beso, que hacia tiempo ambos deseaban y que hacia que sintieran sensaciones que habían estado dormidas por mucho tiempo.

-¡Iuck! esto es asquedoso- dijo Draco, haciendo que la pareja se separara abruptamente y su padre lo mirara asesinamente.

-¡Se estaban comiendo la boca!- exclamó Neftis junto a Draco.

-¡No es así! Además... ¿Que están haciendo aquí si deberían estar durmiendo?- pregunto Isis algo sonrojada, intentando sonar calmada.

-Pues a mi se me quedo mi peluche. -dijo Draco haciendo como que lo buscaba. Los adultos los miraron con una ceja alzada-¡Oh! Aquí ta-exclamo el niño sacando un osito de detrás del sillón.

-Bien Neftis, mejor a dormir, vamos- dijo tomándola en brazos- Buenas noches- se despidió Isis saliendo de la sala, mirando fugazmente Lucius antes de desaparecer, siguiendo a Rose.

_**-o-**_

Así pasaron una navidad muy agradable, al igual que el año nuevo, el compromiso que ambos habían sellado la noche buena seguía vigente, por lo que muchas veces, los niños tenían que compartir demasiado tiempo entre ellos. Un día Isis iba saliendo del hospital en el cual trabajaba, cuando un hombre la abordó por el camino.

-Hola querida, tanto tiempo sin vernos- le susurro, Isis al oír aquella voz se paralizó de miedo, dándose la vuelta se encontró con una sorpresa para nada agradable, Albert, el padre de Neftis.

-¿Que...¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto intentando que su voz sonara firme.

-Al parecer no estas muy contenta de verme.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto fríamente.

-Creo que este no es el lugar correcto para hablar- dijo Albert guiándola a un café cercano- ¿Que quieres tomar?

-Nada, ahora dime que quieres.

-Pues me enteré que estas saliendo con alguien...

-¿Y eso te importa? Ya no eres nada mío...

-En eso te equivocas, querida, tú me perteneces solo a mi- susurro él peligrosamente.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, no soy un objeto. Ahora si eso era lo que querías saber, yo me retiro.- contesto Isis poniéndose de pie dispuesta a salir.

-Esta conversación aun no termina, o vuelves conmigo, o yo te quitaré a Neftis...

-No puedes hacer eso...- susurro ella con miedo en la voz, volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Cuanto quieres apostar?- pregunto con una ceja alzada- Y no solo eso, te puedo provocar mucho daño a ti y a la niña. A si que o dejas a este tipo con él cual sales y vuelves conmigo o te arrepentirás- dijo en voz baja. Isis solo pudo mirarlo antes de abandonar el local.

_**-o-**_

Días después de este hecho, Isis se demostraba muy esquiva con Lucius y Draco, ya no se veían con la regularidad de siempre y esto inquietaba de cierta manera al hombre. Isis recibía llamadas de su ex esposo cada vez más seguido por lo que ya por nada del mundo se atrevía a dejar sola a su hija, ya todo esto la superaba, por lo que un día al recibir una llamada de Lucius, esta le dijo con voz afectada que no podrían seguir viéndose más. Esto él lo encontró muy extraño, por lo que decidió comprobar el mismo lo que pasaba. Lucius llegó preocupado a la casa de Neftis e Isis. Al llegar junto a Draco, fue recibido por la niña.

-Neftis¿en donde está tú madre?- pregunto el hombre

-En su habitación desde que llegamos- dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros- Nunca había estado así, esta allá- dijo indicando una puerta. Lucius sigilosamente se dirigió hacia donde le había dicho, al llegar al frente de la puerta, oyó algunos sollozos, tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Nef, anda a jugar al jardín- se escuchó que decían desde adentro

-No es Neftis, soy yo... ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto, al no recibir respuesta, entro a la habitación, encontrándola en penumbras y a Isis tumbada en su cama, con el rostro oculto- ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Na... Nada- Sollozó Isis ocultando su rostro

-¿Como que nada? Si así fuera no estarías así- susurro acariciándole el pelo- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-No es eso... Es solo que no puedo...

-¿Que no puedes?... Vamos Isis, se supone que me tienes confianza... ¿Por que no me dices? Así quizás te pueda ayudar- Isis se incorporó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos, con estos visiblemente hinchados-¿Me dirás que sucede?-volvió a preguntar Lucius al ver que ella seguía callada. Isis soltó un suspiro, se seco las lágrimas y se sentó en su cama. La mujer se tomo su tiempo antes de hablar, contando todo lo que había pasado, sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara durante el proceso.

-No se que hacer ¿sabes?-dijo Isis secando las lagrimas que mojaban su rostro-No me atrevo a dejar sola a Nef...tengo miedo de volver a encontrarme con él...

-Creo...que es hora de que tú y Neftis...se vallan a vivir con nosotros-dijo Lucius sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira...yo no tenia planeado pedírtelo de esta forma y menos en estas circunstancias, pero...en fin...-Lucius saco una cajita de terciopelo negro mientras que Isis lo miraba alucinada-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó el hombre abriendo la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo. Isis miro el anillo y luego a él, luego al anillo y de nueva cuenta a él, se llevo una mano a la boca incapaz de hablar.

-¿Qué...?... ¿Como...?-preguntaba Isis sin poder decir algo más.

-Pues eso...Si te quieres casar conmigo-volvió a repetir el hombre-¿Y?... ¿qué me dices?-preguntó nervioso.

-Yo...Lucius...es tan...inesperado-dijo Isis aun sin asimilar muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Si, bueno...ya te dije que yo no quería pedírtelo así...pero dados los sucesos...-comento Lucius-Pero que me dices... ¿Te casas conmigo?

-Si...Me quiero casar contigo...-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras Lucius le ponía el anillo en su dedo anular-Dios...aun no me lo creo...-murmuro Isis admirando el anillo e inesperadamente abrazo al hombre que tenia en frente.

_**-o-**_

Después de esa conversación, habían acordado que se mudarían en unos días mas, para seguridad de ellas. Unas horas después, cuando Lucius junto con Draco se retiraron, Isis fue a hablar con su hija.

-Nef...-Llamo Isis golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hija-Tenemos que hablar hija.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la niña mientras su madre entraba en su cuarto y se sentaba con ella en su cama.

-Cariño...Nos vamos a mudar, nos cambiaremos de casa-le dijo Isis acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Qué¿Cambiadnos¿Pod que?-preguntó Nef sorprendida.

-Es lo mas...seguro que podemos hacer ahora-respondió su madre.

-¿Segudo¿Segudo de que?-seguía preguntando la niña confusa.

-Más adelante te lo explicare mejor

-¿Y donde vamos a id?

-A la casa de Lucius...Nef...él y yo...nos vamos a casar...-dijo Isis- él será tu nuevo papá...

-¿Nuevo papá?... ¿Uno nuevo?-murmuro la pequeña-Pedo... ¿yo ya tengo uno veldad?-preguntó Nef.

-Si...ya tienes uno...pero...él y yo no terminamos bien...así que ahora tu mamá se casara de nuevo con alguien que la hará feliz-explico la mujer-Creo que ya fue mucho por hoy, es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Isis poniéndose de pie, la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente para salir de la habitación dejando a su hija, quien aun no asimilaba tanta información, era demasiada para sus cortos 5 años.

_**-o-**_

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, Lucius dirigió a su hijo a la biblioteca.

-Draco, ven, tengo que darte una noticia-dijo él sentándose en uno de los sillones con su hijo a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa papi?

-Verás...En unos días más Isis y Neftis vendrán a vivir con nosotros...

-¿Pod que?-pregunto el niño con su entrecejo fruncido.

-Por que con la madre de Neftis...nos vamos a casar...-Al ver la cara de confusión de hijo trato de explicarle mejor-Ella...va a ser tu nueva mamá...

-¿Mi mamá¿Voy a tened una nueva mami¿Y que pasada con mi mami Cissy¿No se enojada?- pregunto el niño, Lucius lo miro con una sonrisa que expresaba ternura.

-No, Draco, ella no se enojará, al contrario, estará muy feliz al ver que estas acompañado y que alguien más te cuida aparte de ella desde el cielo y yo mismo...

-¿Y le pode decid mami?

-Por supuesto y Neftis ahora pasaría a ser tu hermanita- respondió Lucius al ver la cara de felicidad de su hijo

-Voy a tened una nueva mami- volvió a repetir el niño, antes de abrazar a su padre.

-Si, Draco, ahora ya es tarde y mañana debo atender algunos negocios- dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo dirigió a su habitación- A dormir- continuo. Una vez que le puso el pijama, lo arropó y se despidió de él con un beso en la frente, saliendo del cuarto de su hijo.

_**-o-**_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Mony al mando... Muajajajaja...**_

_**En fin, aqui volvemos con el segundo capitulo de "Nuestra vida con los Malfoy"**_

_**Agradecer antes que nada a Fran Ktrin Black, Naranjita y Amira Granger Black**_

_**Por sus reviews y su apoyo **_

_**Tambien gracias a las personas que leen sin dejar un comentario, ojala se **_

_**animen que nos haria muy feliz **_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que esperamos subir en unos dias más...**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Me despido yo, Mony de Malfoy.**_

_**PD. A la Ari le duele la cabeza xD**_


	4. 3: Nuevos Cambios

_**Capitulo 3: "Nuevos cambios"**_

Días después, Isis tenia todas las cosas listas para la mudanza y esperaba que no existieran problemas con la misma. Al llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, encontraron a Draco jugando en los jardines, él al verlas se dirigió corriendo y las acompaño. Cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por un sonriente Lucius, quien llamo a algunos empleados para que trasladaran las cosas de ellas.

-Bien, esta será la habitación de Neftis- dijo indicando una puerta de caoba suave, al abrirla se encontraron con un cuarto pintado de lila suave y con muebles estilo francés.- Solo tendrán que acomodar sus cosas en donde gusten. La habitación de Draco es la de enfrente y la mia esta al final del pasillo- indicó el hombre.

-¿Y donde vas a dodmid, mami?- pregunto Nef inocente.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- coincidió Isis mirando a Lucius.

-Emmm... Bueno... Yo...

-Lo mejor será dormir en habitaciones separadas hasta que estemos casados- decidió Isis luego de un ligero titubeo.

-Si... Eh... Es lo mejor- estuvo de acuerdo Lucius, nervioso.

-¿Iban a dodmid juntos?- inquirió Draco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Eso se hace?- pregunto Nef mirando alternadamente a los adultos.

-Nef, ve a arreglar tus cosas- dijo la mujer para que no siguieran preguntando.

-Pedo... Si él- señalo a Lucius- Va a sed mi papi, entonces él...- señalo a Draco- ... ¿No va a sed mi hedmano?- pregunto Nef mirando a su madre.

-Si...

-¡Yo no quiedo sed hedmano de ella!- exclamó Draco de pronto.

-¡Y yo no quiedo sed hedmana de esa...cosa!- chilló Nef cruzando sus brazos.

-Neftis... Ustedes serán hermanos les guste o no- dijo Isis mirándola con seriedad.

-Y tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien- agrego Lucius mirando a los niños.

-Yo no me llevadé bien con él... Es un tonto...

-Y tu enojona...

-Edes pesado...

-Y tú guñona...

-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó Lucius al ver que su hijo se disponía a contraatacar- Draco, a tú cuarto- ordeno enojado.

-Neftis, al tuyo y arregla tus cosas.- Ordeno su madre. La niña entró en su cuarto y cerró de un portazo- Lo siento... Después hablaré con ella- dijo la mujer mirando a Lucius y Draco.

-Descuida... Draco también tiene la culpa- dijo Lucius mirando a Draco.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el aludido y se fue a su cuarto.

-Isis, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo antes de mostrarte tú habitación temporal- dijo Lucius mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que asentía él la dirigió a su despacho.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Isis sentándose junto a él.

-Necesitamos poner una fecha para la boda, creo que lo mejor es hacerla cuanto antes...

-Si, tienes razón... ¿Tienes pensada alguna fecha?- pregunto ella.

-La que a ti te guste, no tengo problema alguno- dijo él abrazándola.

-Pues me gustaría mucho que fuera el 14 de febrero, además que falta poco más de un mes- dijo Isis correspondiendo el abrazo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de él.

-Tiempo suficiente para planear la boda. Ahora hay otro tema que me gustaría tocar... Verás, esta noche mis padres vendrán a cenar, quieren conocerte y conocer a su futura nieta...

-¿Tus...tus padres?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, nerviosa.

-Tranquila, que todo saldrá bien. Ahora te llevaré a la que será tú habitación por ahora- dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano que tomo gustosa, dirigiéndola por el pasillo.

_**-o-**_

Isis se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para la cena, Neftis se encontraba a su lado.

-Bien Nef, llegó la hora para conocer a los que serán tus abuelitos en un mes más- dijo nerviosa- Por favor, te pido no discutir con Draco.

-Ade lo posible, pedo no te pometo nada- dijo ella sonriendo- Te ves linda así.

-Gracias mi niña, ahora vamos, que nos deben estar esperando- dijo Isis tomando la manito de la niña y dirigiéndose al salón.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Draco, sentado junto a Lucius, charlando con sus padres. Cuando él las vio se puso de pie con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hasta ellas.

-Bueno, padre, madre, ella es mi prometida- dijo él.

-Buenas noches, soy Isis frèzier y ella es mi hija Neftis, un gusto- se presento acercándose a ellos.

-El gusto es de nosotros- dijo un hombre muy parecido a Lucius, solo que un poco mayor y con ojos azules- Abraxas Malfoy.

-Yo soy Adhara Malfoy, un placer. -dijo sonriendo una mujer de aspecto aristocrático, rubia, al igual que su esposo, hijo y nieto y ojos grises como los de Lucius.

-Hola señod abasas, hola señoda adhada- dijo Neftis dándoles besitos a ambos.

-Hola cariño, y no nos digas señores, solo dinos abuelitos, después de todo, eso seremos- dijo Adhara sonriéndole y sentándola en su regazo.

La cena paso tranquila, entre conversaciones de los adultos y de los niños. Ya estaban terminando cuando Draco, sin que ningún adulto se percatara, le tiro algo de comida a Neftis, usando su cuchara. Nef lo miró mal y usando también su cuchara igualmente le tiro comida, Draco lo volvió a hacer y esta vez llego a la cara de la niña, quien ya enojada tomo con su mano un poco de puré de papas y se lo tiro, con tan mala puntería que le llego a su futura abuela en el traje.

-¡Neftis!- exclamó Isis asombrada- ¿Que...que haces?

-¡El empezó!- chilló la niña apuntando a Draco que puso su mejor carita de inocencia.

-Clado que no, yo no hice nada- se defendió el niño.

-¡No seas mentiroso!- dijo Nef a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Ya, Nef- trató de calmarla su madre- ¿Por que no mejor le pides disculpas a la señora Malfoy?

-Lo siento- murmuro la niña apenada y bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, querida, fue un accidente-le dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

¿Puedo id a mi habitación?- murmuro Neftis aun con la cabeza gacha.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Isis asintiendo.

-Pedmiso- Nef se bajo de su silla y salió del salón lo más rápido que le permitieron sus cortas piernas. En la mesa se formo un silencio incomodo. Lucius miró a su hijo quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa inocente, el hombre suspiro.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo Isis mirándolos a todos- No se que le pasa últimamente...

-No te preocupes, creo que es normal que actué así, estos son grandes cambios- le dijo Adhara con una sonrisa dulce- Solo dale tiempo.

_**-o-**_

Cuando los padres de Lucius se retiraron, Isis se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Toco la puerta suavemente.

-No hay nadie, siga padticipando- dijo una vocecita desde el interior de la habitación, Isis suspiro y entro. El cuarto se encontraba completamente oscuro, encendió una lámpara y vio a su hija hecha un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Que sucede, Nef?- pregunto su madre sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola.

-Nada...

-Vamos Nef, te conozco, tú no eres como últimamente te has comportado, sé que algo te sucede, ¿Me dirás?

-Es solo que Daco es un mal niño- respondió la niña en voz baja.

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto Isis.

-Pod que es malo, siempre me hecha la culpa- dijo la niña con un pucherito- Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que le paso a la señoda Malfoy...

-Descuida cariño, solo fue un accidente, te pido si que esto no se vuelva a repetir y que trates de llevarte mejor con Draco...

-Pedo si yo lo intento... Es él quien empieza...

-Esta bien... Ahora a dormir- dijo antes de llevarla a la cama y arroparla bien- Buenas noches cariño- se despidió antes de darle un beso en la frente y apagando la luz, saliendo de la habitación.

_**-o-**_

Lo días pasaban con rapidez y entre planes y algunas discusiones por parte de los niños, ya estaban en el día de la boda. Isis se encontraba en su habitación, junto a su mejor amiga y su hija, mientras que los invitados llegaban.

-Ay Em, estoy tan nerviosa- dijo Isis mirando a su amiga, Emily Newel, una joven de la misma edad que ella, de cabello rubio oscuro hasta la media espalda y de ojos de una suave color azul.

-Tranquila, si todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- la tranquilizo con una sonrisa, mientras que ella arreglaba el vestidito de Neftis.

-Creo que ya es hora de bajar- dijo Isis mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo antes de tomar el ramo de rosas que le ofrecía su amiga y tomar la mano de su hija, para bajar al jardín en donde se realizaría la boda.

_**-o-**_

Los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy estaban completamente distintos. A ambos lados de la entrada dos piletas de mármol pulido de color negro; en donde se hallaba posada la majestuosa diosa Venus que de sus cabellos nacía la cristalina agua que producía una dulce y tranquilizante melodía. También adornaban el jardín puras y relucientes rosas blancas de donde emanaba un aroma inexplicable; suave, pero dulce, estremecedor, pero relajante.

Ubicados en sillas y en filas, los muchos invitados estaban ubicados frente al altar, esperando la aparición de la novia. A un lado del altar, un muy nervioso Lucius miraba a la entrada constantemente, esperando ver a su futura esposa y al lado del hombre, estaba Draco, enfundado en un lindo trajecito de etiqueta, pero al parecer, el traje le resultaba muy incomodo al niño que no dejaba de tirárselo en un vano intento de hacerlo mas cómodo.

-Ya deja eso Draco-le gruño su padre aun mas nervioso que antes.

-Esto es muy incomodo papá-le reclamo el niño sin dejar de tironearse el traje, en ese momento Neftis llego corriendo hacia ellos y se puso a un lado de Draco.

-¿Y tu madre?-pregunto Lucius al no verla.

-Ya viene-le sonrió la niña. En ese momento la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Isis, vistiendo un hermoso vestido color crema. La parte de arriba consistía en un corsé hasta la cintura y de ahí en adelante, el vestido hasta taparle los pies con elegancia. Su cabello negro lo tenia arreglado en un lindo moño y su cara y parte se de su espalda iban cubiertos por un velo transparentes, pero a pesar de esto, se le podía ver sonriendo, feliz y emocionada, mientras caminaba del brazo de su futuro suegro. Lucius se quedo con la boca abierta y no reacciono hasta que su hijo, con toda la buena intención del mundo, le pego una patada en la pierna para hacerlo reaccionar. Lucius lo fulmino con la mirada y Draco dibujo una sonrisita inocente. El hombre se volteo y miro a su casi esposa, que ya había llegado a su lado y le sonreía emocionada.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para la feliz unión de estas dos personas...- el sacerdote siguió dando su discurso, mientras todos escuchaban atentos sus palabras, ya por la mitad de la ceremonia, Draco se encontraba tan aburrido que dio un gran bostezo, Neftis lo miro de manera reprobatoria, pero sus padres ni se percataron-... Y a continuación escucharemos los votos de cada uno.

-Cuando murió Narcissa, pensé que solo tendría que cuidar de Draco y así lo hice durante años, pensando en que ya no volvería a tener a alguien a mi lado. Cuando meses atrás te conocí, me enseñaste que no necesariamente tendría que ser así y que perfectamente podía rehacer mi vida, por eso hoy, al frente de nuestros hijos y de todos los presentes, prometo hacerte feliz, comprenderte y amarte hasta el final de nuestros días- dijo Lucius mirando a Isis con una gran sonrisa y sus manos entrelazadas.

-Yo después de todo lo que había pasado antes de conocerte, pensé que nunca más volvería a ser feliz al lado de alguien. Pensé que todo mi mundo era alrededor de mi hija, pero tú me hiciste ver más allá. Sentir cosas que ya se encontraban olvidadas, me devolviste una parte de mi que se encontraba perdida, por eso y por muchas cosas mas prometo ante todo ser feliz junto a ti y a nuestros hijos y amarte sobre todo hasta nuestro final- dijo Isis mirando a Lucius con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ¿Aceptas a Isis Alya Frèzier como tú legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?- pregunto el sacerdote.

-Si, acepto- dijo Lucius poniendo una alianza en el anular izquierdo de Isis.

-Y tú, Isis Alya frèzier, ¿Aceptas a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy como tú legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Si, acepto- contesto Isis poniendo la alianza correspondiente con las manos temblorosas.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia- Al oír eso, Lucius no se hizo de rogar, levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de su ahora esposa y acorto la distancia entre ellos para besarla, sellando así, la promesa de amor que acaban de hacer. Beso, que fue interrumpido por las expresiones de sus hijos, a quienes miraron y les sonrieron-Les presento al señor y a la señora Malfoy- agrego el sacerdote, mientras los invitados estallaban en aplausos. Los invitados comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y acercarse a los novios para felicitarlos.

-Bienvenida a la familia. -le dijo Adhara a Isis dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, señora- le respondió Isis respondiendo el abrazo.

-No me digas señora, querida, llámame Adhara- le dijo separándose de ella, Isis solo sonrió.

-Felicidades mami- dijo Neftis acercándose a ellos y luego mirando a Lucius- Felicidades... papi- le dijo la niña con cierta timidez. Isis dibujo una gran sonrisa y miro a Lucius enternecida, quien había abrazado a la pequeña. Siguieron recibiendo felicitaciones, hasta que una voz hizo que Isis se tensara.

-Vaya... Por favor dejen darles mis felicitaciones a la pareja- Isis se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a Albert acercándose a ellos, con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en el rostro.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Esta vez es Ari al mando, o sea yo XD.**_

_**Aquí les traemos un nuevo capitulo de "Nuestra vida con los Malfoy", que esperemos que les haya gustando igual o mas que los anteriores. También queremos agradecer a:**_

_**Amira Granger Black**__**, Naranjita y **__**Fran Ktrin Black**__**. Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y sus ganas de que continuemos el fic . Gracias también a las personas que leen nuestro fic pero que aun así no dejan reviews. Ojala que se animen un día a decirnos que opinan del fic.**_

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora.**_

_**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Me despido**_

_**Arianita Black**_

_**PD de Mony: ¡Quiero un chocolate! T.T ¿quien me regala uno? XD... ¡Besos!**_

_**Mony Malfoy.**_


	5. 4: ¿Querias luna de miel?

-Vaya... Por favor dejen darles mis felicitaciones a la pareja- Isis se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a Albert acercándose a ellos, con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en el rostro.

_**Capitulo 4: "¿Querías luna de miel?"**_

-¿Que...que haces aquí?- pregunto Isis titubeante- Adhara¿Podría llevar a los niños a comer algo?- pregunto mientras Neftis miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras se alejaban en dirección a la casa.

-Vine a felicitar a los recién casados- dijo con sorna Albert.

-Pues ya lo has hecho- le espetó Isis.

-No seas mal educada, querida- le dijo Albert acercándose a ellos, mientras Lucius lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y apretaba la mano de su esposa suavemente.- A si que este es tu nuevo esposo- comentó mirando a Lucius y estirando su mano- Albert Stern.

-Lucius Malfoy- respondió Lucius con frialdad, mientras que estrechaba su mano, quizás con más fuerza de la que debería.

-Valla... Malfoy... Veo que te conseguiste un buen partido Is- dijo Albert con maldad.

-Vete de esta casa, Albert, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí- le dijo Isis tomando el brazo de su esposo y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-Vengo a ver a mi hija...

-Ella no te quiere ver- espeto Isis furiosa.

-Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a ella- le dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos, Isis le devolvió la mirada antes de ingresar a la casa, dejando a Albert con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

El resto del día paso tranquilo, son mas noticias que importunaran a los recién casados. Luego bailaron el vals y un par de piezas con sus hijos, ya llegada la noche, Isis se fue a cambiar, para poder luego retirarse junto a su esposo a su luna de miel.

-Bien, nosotros ya nos retiramos-dijo Lucius cuando se encontraban en el salón junto a sus padres, Neftis y Draco.

-¿A donde van?- pregunto Draco.

-Nos vamos de viaje por un par de días- contesto Isis.

-¿Podemos id con ustedes?- pregunto ahora Neftis.

-No, Nef, te quedaras con nosotros, ya veras que la pasaremos bien- dijo Adhara con una sonrisa.

-Draco, Nef, cuídense y hagan caso a todo lo que digan sus abuelos- dijo Isis.

-Pobre de ustedes que hagan alguna travesura y no hagan enojar a sus abuelos, ellos ya no están para esos trotes-comentó Lucius con algo de diversión, se despidieron y salieron al aeropuerto rumbo a España.

_**-o-**_

Llevaban un par de días de absoluta tranquilidad, en la cual habían recorrido buena parte de España y disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Dos días después de llegar a España, el matrimonio Malfoy se encontraba en el hotel descansando, cuando una llamada los sacó de su ensueño.

-¿Bueno?- contesto Isis.

-¿Isis?- preguntaron al otro lado- ¿Eh...se encuentra Lucius?- dijo la voz titubeante del señor Malfoy.

-En seguida- dijo extrañada, mientras le pasaba el teléfono a su esposo- Es tu padre- susurro.

-¿Padre¿Que sucede?- pregunto Lucius extrañado, cuando escucho la respuesta palideció- Pero están bien ¿Cierto? En seguida tomaremos un avión y nos vamos directo allá- termino colgando el teléfono.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Isis preocupada.

-Isis, tenemos que volver enseguida a Inglaterra. -dijo acercándose a ella y dirigiéndola a la cama, en donde se sentaron- Veras... Mi padre me acaba de comunicar...

-¿Por que no me dices luego lo que sucede? pregunto Isis alterándose.

-Nef ha desaparecido- susurro Lucius temiendo la reacción de Isis, que se quedo por un momento en blanco.

-¡¿Qué mi hija desapareció?!- grito cuando se hubo recuperado del impacto, poniéndose de pie.

-Trata de calmarte...

-¡¿Que me calme¡Mi hija desapareció¡No me pidas que me calme!- grito Isis fuera de si y de la nada se hecho a llorar. Lucius se levanto rápidamente de la cama y la abrazo.

-Isis, cálmate... Viajaremos enseguida a Inglaterra- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Como...como paso?- pregunto Isis sollozando.

-No lo sé, mi padre solo me dijo que Nef había desaparecido- dijo Lucius.

-Entonces vamos, tenemos que irnos. -Isis se separo de él y se puso a ordenar las pocas cosas que habían repartidas en la habitación.

Durante el viaje de España a Inglaterra, ni Lucius ni Isis hablaron, la ultima paso todo el viaje cabizbaja y pensando en Nef, en donde estaría en ese momento, si estaría bien... Llegaron rápidamente a la Mansión Malfoy. Isis entro y se encontró con los señores Malfoy sentados en la sala con Draco. Adhara sollozando de vez en cuando.

-¿Como paso?- pregunto Isis sin siquiera saludar.

-Lo siento tanto, querida, me siento tan culpable- le dijo Adhara acercándose a ella con un pañuelo en la mano.

-¿Como paso?- repitió Isis con frialdad. El señor Malfoy suspiro y comenzó a relatar la historia de como habían ido a pasear al parque y en un momento de despiste de ellos, Neftis había desaparecido. Isis comenzó a llorar de nuevo, dejándose caer en un sillón, tapándose la cara con las manos. Lucius se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Yo si vi con quien Nef se había ido- dijo la voz de Draco de un sillón del frente, todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-¿Como dices, Draco?- pregunto su padre, mirándolo de manera seria.

-Que yo vi con quien se fue Nef- repitió el niño.

-¿Con quien, Draco, con quien?- pregunto Isis desesperada.

-Bueno...- Draco se acomodo en el sillón y comenzó a contar la historia.

_**//Flash Back//**_

_Los señores Malfoy junto con Draco y Neftis, habían ido a pasear a un parque cerca de la casa._

_-Niños, quédense aquí, nosotros iremos a comprarles unos helados y volvemos enseguida- les dijo Adhara, los niños asintieron y ellos se alejaron._

_-¿Jugamos a la pelota?- pregunto Draco con su pelota en las manos._

_-Bueno- Neftis se alejo unos pasos de él y comenzaron a pasarse la pelota entre ellos. En una Draco la tiro muy fuerte y la pelota se le escapo a Nef, quien se alejo del niño para ir a buscarla, bajo la mirada de Draco, quien vio como un hombre aparecía de la nada y tras decirle algo a Neftis, ella se alejaba con él, dejando la pelota olvidada en el suelo..._

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

-Eda el señod de la boda- dijo Draco-Queo que se llama Abed, Alted...- decía el niño intentando hacer memoria.

-¡¿Albert?!- se sorprendió Isis, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Si¡Ese!- exclamo feliz el niño.

-Lucius, él lo advirtió, me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti le haría algo a Neftis- sollozo Isis.

-Tranquila, haremos lo posible por encontrarla- contesto él abrazándola.

_**-o-**_

Los días pasaban como lenta tortura para Isis, nada sabían de Neftis. Estaban en la mansión esperando cualquier noticia cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Isis se dirigió a él y lo tomo con manos temblorosas.

-¿Bueno?

-Justo con quien quería hablar- contesto una voz, al oírla, ella tuvo que tomar asiento.

-¿Donde tienes a mi hija?- pregunto alterada.

-Nuestra hija, querrás decir- la corrigió Albert

-¡¿Donde la tienes?!- grito Isis perdiendo la compostura, mientras que los demás ocupantes de la casa la miraban con atención

-No me levantes la voz, querida- dijo Albert, Isis tuvo que respirar profundo intentando calmarse.

-Dime al menos si ella esta bien- pidió con voz suplicante la mujer.

-Ella esta muy bien, Is.

-¿Por que nos haces esto?- pregunto Isis cerrando los ojos, logrando que lagrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

-No es algo que me gustaría hablar por teléfono- dijo el hombre.

-¿Entonces?

-Juntémonos... En el zoológico, mañana a las 15:30- y colgó, Isis dejo el auricular lentamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron todos expectantes.

-Quiere que me junte con él en el zoológico- dijo Isis mientras suspiraba.

-¿Puedo id al zoológico?- pregunto Draco inocente.

-No, Draco, ya iremos otra vez-le dijo Isis con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Lucius

-No, tengo que ir yo sola- dijo Isis con voz firme.

_**-o-**_

Al día siguiente Isis ni siquiera pudo almorzar, ansiaba más que nada volver a ver a su pequeña. Se dirigió al zoo sola, a pesar de la insistencia de Lucius en acompañarla. Al llegar encontró a Neftis emocionada mirando las jirafas, al verla se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Neftis¿Hija estas bien?- pregunto abrazándola fuertemente.

-Si mami¡Mida las jidafas!- dijo la niña dirigiéndose a la cerca.

-Al parecer has venido- dijo Albert mirándola- Supongo que has venido sin nadie más.

-¿Que te parece a ti?- pregunto ella con mas valentía de la que sentía- ¿Que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Vuelve conmigo y Neftis no sufrirá ningún daño- dijo él directamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Que vuelvas conmigo- repitió

-¿Que vuelva contigo¡Estas loco! Después de todo lo que nos hiciste a Neftis y a mi¿Me pides eso?- pregunto Isis incrédula- Además acabo de casarme y no tengo ninguna intención de separarme nuevamente y menos por tu culpa.

-Bien, si lo pones así... Entonces ve diciéndole adiós a tu hija- le dijo Albert e Isis lo miro asustada.

-No... No puedes... No puedes llevártela sin mi consentimiento- dijo Isis intentando que su voz no temblara- Cuando... Cuando nos separamos... Neftis quedo bajo mi tutela...

-Ella también puede decidir con quien quiere quedarse- replico el hombre.

-¡Es una niña!... Aun no puede hacer eso, ella no sabe- dijo Isis con voz desesperada.

-Puedes llevártela por hoy, pero tienes una semana para separarte, si no lo haces, no volverás a ver a Neftis nunca más. Al final se la semana, no lo olvides...y mas vale que cumplas, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz...estoy depositando mi confianza en tu palabra Isis-le dijo Albert antes de desaparecer. Isis miro como se iba, antes de llamar a Neftis y dirigirse a casa. Al llegar Lucius se abalanzo a ellas, Isis dejo a su hija junto a Draco y luego fue al despacho de Lucius con el mismo y sus padres.

-¿Que sucedió¿Que te pidió a cambio?- pregunto Lucius al cerrar la puerta tras de si, Isis suspiro antes de sentarse y comenzar a hablar.

-Quiere... Quiere que me separe de ti, tengo una semana... Si no lo hago...dijo que no volvería...a verla más...- dijo Isis con voz quebrada y comenzó a relatar el encuentro.

-No es necesario que hagan eso-dijo de pronto Abraxas, luego de una par de minutos de silencian- Pueden salir del país antes de que se cumpla la semana, estarán más seguros...

-¿Estas diciendo que salgamos del país?- pregunto Lucius- ¿A donde iríamos?

-A nuestra otra mansión en Paris, Francia. -contesto Adhara.

-Y antes de eso, según tengo entendido, Isis tiene la tutoría de Nef, y ustedes al estar juntos pueden cambiar el apellido de ella legalmente al Malfoy- continuo Abraxas ante la atenta mirada de Lucius e Isis. Puedo comenzar a hacer los papeles enseguida, solo necesito el consentimiento de ambos- termino.

-Mi consentimiento está... Pero no podemos llegar y abandonar así como así Inglaterra, no puedo renunciar a mi trabajo en el hospital y si pido un traslado a Paris le estaría dando la pista a Albert para que nos encuentre- dijo Isis.

-Si puedes renunciar, perfectamente puedes pedir trabajo en Paris sin que sea un traslado, eres una de las mejores doctoras- dijo Lucius mirándola. Isis se mordió el labio inferior, insegura.

-Se de lo que es capaz Albert si no cumple con lo que me pidió...tengo miedo Lucius...temo por Nef...

-Lo se amor, lo se...pero en Francia estaremos mas seguros...saldremos del país con la mayor discreción, te lo seguro, nadie sabrá-le aseguro su esposo.

-De...de acuerdo...hagámoslo-accedió Isis después de pensarlo un momento.

-Nos estaremos yendo en un par de días más- dijo Lucius- Ahora será mejor que vallamos a hablar con los niños, por mientras que mi padre hace los tramites para cambiar legalmente el apellido de Nef.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**¡¡¡Mony al mando nuevamente¿Me extrañaron? xD**_

_**He aqui un nuevo capitulo de "Nuestra vida con los Malfoy", que esperemos que les haya gustando igual o mas que los anteriores. También queremos agradecer a:**_

_**Naranjita y Fran Ktrin Black. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos hacen muy feliz **_

_**Tambien agradecer a todos los que pasan y no dejan comentario, ojala se animen.**_

_**Nos estaremos viendo en la próxima PD, ya que Ari estara al mando... (Abucheos de fondo)**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_**Mony de Malfoy, chica M & M, próxima a interpretar a Bellatrix Lestrange y asesina de Cissy... Muajajajajaja...**_


	6. 5: ¡Modide!

**Capitulo 5: ¡Modidé!**

Jueves, ultimo día antes de que se cumpliera el plazo que Albert le había impuesto a Isis para que se separara de Lucius. Y era increíble que en menos de una semana se pudieran hacer tantas cosas. Eso pensó Isis cuando hacia su equipaje y el se sus hijos, en un par de horas mas, si todo salía bien, saldrían del pías rumbo a Francia, para quizás no volver en mucho tiempo. Hacia apenas ayer que Neftis había pasado a tener un nuevo apellido, ayer había dejado de ser Neftis Stern, para pasar a ser Neftis Malfoy. El matrimonio Malfoy había tenido pensado salir del país mucho antes, peor los papeles para el traspaso de apellido se demoraron un poco.

-¿Pod que tenemos que idnos?-volvió a preguntar Neftis mientras le ayudaba a su madre a guardar ropa en las maletas.

-Ya te lo dije Nef-suspiro Isis con cansancio, estaba nerviosa, eso se le notaba, ¿Qué pasaría si Albert los descubría? ¿Si todo salía mal?-Iremos a Francia por vacaciones...

-¿Y pod que a Fancia?-inquirió la niña al tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama y miraba a su madre.

-Porque Francia es un país hermoso...además, no todos los niños tienen la oportunidad de conocer tal país-le dijo Isis, se sentía un poco mal al mentirle a su hija, pero aun era demasiado pequeña para entender la situación que vivían-Venga, ayúdame a guardar tu ropa-le indico, Neftis salto de la cama y comenzó a meter su ropa en su maleta.

-¿Ya están listas?-preguntó Lucius entrando en la habitación de Nef, unos minutos después, justo cuando Isis cerraba la mátela.

-Si...-suspiro su esposa, Lucius tomo la maleta, Nefis su mochila de conejo y salio de la habitación-Tranquila Is...Todo saldrá bien, ya veras que en pocas horas estaremos en Francia...-le dijo Lucius para tranquilizarla, Isis asintió tratando de creer del todo en sus palabras y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Salieron de la casa, metieron las maletas en el auto y luego de despedirse de los señores Malfoy, emprendieron el camino hacia el aeropuerto, donde tomarían el avión que cambiaria sus vidas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Isis no podía estar tranquila y no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, antes de abordar el avión, mostraron sus pasaportes, mientras Lucius hacia los últimos papeleos, Isis iba junto a los niños hacia donde abordarían. Cuando estaban subiendo los cuatro, Isis miro por ultima vez hacia donde se encontraba todo el mundo despidiendo a sus seres queridos, cuando vio algo que la inquieto aun mas.

-¿Que sucede Is?- pregunto Lucius tomándole la mano mientras la instaba a seguir.

-Él lo sabe- susurro ella, completamente pálida- Lo acabo de ver...

-Tranquila Is, debe ser solo que estas nerviosa, vamos que los niños están inquietos- dijo su esposo mientras entregaba los pasajes a la azafata y se sentaban en sus correspondientes asientos.

Llegaron a Francia un par de horas mas tarde, en las cuales, Draco y Neftis se quedaron dormidos. Al llegar a tierra firme la mujer los despertó y bajaron en búsqueda de sus equipajes, pasaron por la aduana del país para hacer los papeles correspondientes. Se encontraban en eso cuando Draco se alejo un poco de ellos, sin que se percataran, llegando hasta donde se encontraba el lugar en donde salían las maletas, Neftis curiosa lo siguió.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Nada, mido esa cosa- contesto el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Quiedes subid?- pregunto luego, para recibir un asentimiento de la pequeña, ambos intentaron subir hasta que un guardia los vió.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Salgan de ahí!- grito en francés, los niños lo miraron con expresiones confundidas.

-¿Que dijo?-le preguntó Nef a Draco mientras miraba al guardia con el ceño fruncido.

-Queo que quiede que subamos- contesto Draco mirándolo con una expresión concentrada, como si entendiera lo que el guardia decía.

Cuando Isis y Lucius terminaron de firmar los papeles que les pedían para ingresar al país, miraron a su alrededor en búsqueda de los niños.

-¿Donde se metieron Nef y Draco?- pregunto Isis mientras los buscaba con la mirada, justo en ese momento escucharon los gritos de un guardia, juntos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, encontrando a los niños intentando subir a la huincha de las maletas, Isis fue a buscarlos mientras Lucius se disculpaba con el guardia.

-¿Que se supone que hacían ahí?- pregunto Lucius intentando sonar calmado.

-Teníamos cudiosidad- contesto Nef con la cabeza gacha.

-Pensábamos que el señod godo nos decía que hiciedamos eso- continuo Draco.

-¿Acaso no entendieron que decía todo lo contrario?- volvió a preguntar enfadándose.

-Vamos Lucius, son solo niños, se confundieron, no podemos culparlos- contesto Isis por los niños, terminando con el regaño.

Subieron al auto que los esperaba y se encaminaron a la nueva mansión, la cual desde ese momento seria su hogar, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Unos minutos después fueron recibidos por unos empleados que los esperaban. La mansión no era muy diferente a la de Inglaterra, les seria fácil acostumbrarse.

-Vamos a sus habitaciones- índico Isis subiendo las escaleras principales, mientras Lucius indicaba en donde dejar cada una de las maletas.

-Mami, ¿Pod que aquí todos hablan tan dado?- pregunto Draco mientras Isis entraba al que seria el cuarto de él.

-Hablan francés, es el idioma de este país- explico su madre, sacando la ropa del niño y acomodándola-Así como nosotros hablamos ingles en Inglaterra.

-Pedo no se les entiende nada- se quejó Nef.

-Bueno... Entonces ustedes tendrán que aprender a hablarlo- les dijo Isis.

-¿Apended?- preguntaron los dos niños a la vez.

-Si... Aunque no les costara mucho- dijo sonriendo- En fin... Quédense aquí, ordenando sus juguetes, yo iré a arreglar las cosas al cuarto de Nef- Isis salió de la habitación, encaminándose a la de la niña.

-¿Como vamos a apended a hablad fances?- se pregunto Draco.

-Hay que conseguid una pofesoda- contesto Nef con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y donde?

-Yo no sé... Hay que buscad- dijo Nef.

-Yo... Yo tengo hambe, vamos a comed, después buscademos a un pofesod, a lo mejod hay uno pod aquí- dijo Draco mirando su habitación como si esperara que alguien saliera del armario. El niño se encogió de hombros y salio de su cuarto seguido de su hermanastra.

Días después una profesora había sido contratada para que les enseñara a los niños el idioma en el menor tiempo posible. En un principio les había caído bien, ya que aparentaba ser simpática, pero luego de un par de clases, ya no opinaban lo mismo.

-¡Oh no! de nuevo la buja- dijo Nef al ver como la profesora entraba a la biblioteca.

-Ya no la quedo, ¿Me apoyas pada expulsadla?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Pod supuesto- susurro la pequeña. En eso la profesora los hizo callar para dar inició a la clase.

-Gepitan después de mi- dijo la profesora, diciendo una frase en francés, los niños en vez de hacerlo empezaron a jugar entre ellos, sin hacer caso- Dejen de haceg eso y pongan atención- les ordeno la profesora. Ahoga...- volvía a repetir la frase y callo- ¿Pog que no gepiten conmigo?- pregunto.

-Usted no dijo que "gepitiegamos"- dijo Nef imitándola, la profesora frunció el ceño.

-Gepitan conmigo- dijo la profesora con los dientes apretados. Los niños repitieron las frases, unas con menos ganas que otras y la profesora ya estaba cansada del comportamiento de ambos- ¿Pog que no continúas?-le pregunto a Draco que se había interrumpido y la miraba.

-Lo siento, su feo dosto me distajo- contesto Draco sin inmutarse.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Nunca había tenido alumnos más desastgosos que ustedes! ¡Me magcho!- la profesora tomo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo.

-Mmm... Queo que se enojo- dijo Nef con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Isis entrando a la sala- ¿Por que la señorita se ha ido?

-No lo sé, se enojó- contesto desinteresado Draco, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Niños, ¿Que hicieron?

-Nada- respondió Neftis-solo dijo _"¡Nunca había tenido alumnos mas desastgosos que ustedes!"- _La imitó con voz aguda.

-Bueno, supongo que más tarde tendré que hablar con Lucius sobre esto, ahora vamos a almorzar- dijo mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

_**-o-**_

-Es que ella era muy pesada- se defendieron los niños cuando Lucius los regaño por hacer colapsar a la profesora.

-Eso no es excusa- contradijo Lucius con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero es que...- Draco se cortó, una repentina tos violenta le vino. Isis se acerco a él y le sobó la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto cuando Draco dejo de toser, el niño movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Me duele mi cabeza- se quejo el niño mientras Isis lo recostada en uno de los sillones, poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Tienes algo de fiebre- dijo la mujer, luego lo tomo en brazos- Vamos, a la cama. Creo que contrajo un resfriado- agrego mientras lo llevaba a su habitación.

-Nef, quédate con él un momento- dijo Isis a su hija una semana después de que Draco se enfermara.

-¿Te estas mudiendo?- pregunto Nef a Draco que estaba acostado en su cama.

-No seas tonta... Yo no puedo modid- le contesto él algo débil.

-¿Y pod que no? La gente muede- replicó Nef sentada a los pies de la cama.

-Pedo yo no... Soy inmodtal- le dijo el niño con voz confidente, como si le estuviera contando un gran secreto. Nef lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Queo que la fiebe te afecto el cedebo- dijo la niña- ¿A donde vas?- le pregunto cuando él se levanto de la cama, dejando ver su pijama con dibujos de dragones.

-Al baño- le contesto Draco adentrándose en el lugar, Nef se quedo en la habitación, cuando instantes después un grito proveniente del baño la sobresalto.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Viste una adaña?- pregunto la niña cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Mida mi cada!- gritó Draco señalándola. Tenia pequeñas manchas esparcidas por su rostro y parte del cuello, con algunas erupciones.

-¿Que tiene?- pregunto Neftis- Yo la veo igual, hasta mejod- agrego con una sonrisa.

-¡Me muedo!

-¿No que edas inmodtal?- pregunto la niña con una ceja alzada.

-No impota, ¡Modide!- chillo el niño.

-¿Y?

-¡Me voy a modid!

-¡¿Que sucede?!- Isis llego corriendo junto con Lucius a la habitación del niño.

-Daco dice que se va a modid- se encogió de hombros la niña.

-¿Que se va a...?- Lucius no termino la pregunta, Draco salió del baño llorando, ahí los adultos pudieron ver su cara llena de manchas y erupciones.

-¡Oh!...- exclamó Isis y fue hasta el niño- Creo que ya sé lo que tiene...

-¿Y que es?- pregunto Lucius al tiempo que su esposa acostaba a su hijo nuevamente en la cama.

-Tiene Sarampión- explicó la mujer-Nef lo tuvo cuando era más pequeña...

-¿Y yo estuve igual de fea que él?- Neftis abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Neftis!- la regaño su madre.

-¿Y se va a modid?- pregunto la niña.

-Claro que no- le contesto Isis- Es una enfermedad común, se te pasará solo...- explico-En algunos días más, solo necesitas reposo y que no te rasques, si lo haces, será peor para ti.

Al día siguiente, Draco tenia tanta picazón que no podía evitar rascarse, Isis lo sorprendió cuando se rascaba un brazo.

-¡Draco! No hagas eso, que después te quedaran marcas- lo regaño.

-¡Pedo si pica!- exclamó el niño haciendo pucheritos.

-Eso no lo discuto, pero aun así, para evitar que hagas eso y como no puedo estar todo el día junto a ti, Nef vendrá y cuando intentes hacerlo, ella me llamará- dijo mientras llamaba a su hija y se iba.

-¡Mamá!- grito Nef al ver como Draco se llevaba una mano a su brazo, para rascarse.

-No digas nada, pod favod- rogó Draco con una carita de corderito degollado.

-¿Que me dadias a cambio?- pregunto la niña con una ceja alzada.

-Un chocolate

-Mmm... Tentadod- dijo la niña, en ese momento entro Isis.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto, Nef miro a Draco.

-Nada, quei que había visto una adaña- respondió la niña mientras Draco sonreía aliviado, al retirarse Isis la niña recibió su chocolate.

_**¡Hola again!**_

_**¡¡¡Mony al mando nuevamente!!! Ya que la Ari tendria que haber actualizado hace dos dias **_

_**y en vista que no lo hacia (¬¬) me he tomado la molestia de subir capi **_

_**He aqui un nuevo capitulo de "Nuestra vida con los Malfoy", que esperemos que les haya gustando igual o mas que los anteriores. También queremos agradecer a:**_

_**Naranjita, Amira Granger Black y Fran Ktrin Black. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos hacen muy feliz **_

_**Tambien agradecer a todos los que pasan y no dejan comentario, ojala se animen.**_

_**Nos estaremos viendo en la próxima actualización **_

_**¡Aiozzz!**_

_**Mony de Malfoy, chica M & M, próxima a interpretar a Bellatrix Lestrange y asesina de Cissy... Muajajajajaja...**_


	7. 6: Dulce Navidad

_**Capitulo 6: " Dulce Navidad"**_

Días después Draco ya se había sanado, no habían quedado rastros de la enfermedad salvo unas pequeñas cicatrices repartidas por su cuerpo. Isis ya había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital de Paris, por lo cual no se encontraba todo el día en casa. Lucius había conseguido una nueva maestra que les enseñara a los niños el idioma, a estos les había caído bien y aprendían rápido.

-Hasta mañana niños-se despidió la profesora esa tarde invierno.

-Hasta mañana señodita-respondieron los dos niños. Ya llevaban unas semanas de clases y ya podían decir frases en francés. Después de todo, apenas tenían 5 años, no les podían pedir milagros.

-Queo que nos tienen que pemiad por habed apendido-dijo Draco cuando la maestra se fue. Sus padres aun no llegaban de sus respectivos trabajos y ellos estaban bajo el cuidado de los empleados de aquella mansión.

-¿Quiedes un pemio?-preguntó su hermana mientras ambos se dirigían al comedor por la merienda.

-Si...queo que lo medecemos-dijo Draco tomando un pastelito del plato.

-Mmm...Bueno...yo siempe quise un pedito-comentó Nef en voz baja.

-¿Vez?...y yo quiedo una biciqueta-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la sabes usad?-preguntó Neftis mirándolo.

-No...Pedo apendede...no queo que sea difícil-dijo Draco pensativo.

Unas horas mas tarde, cuando sus padres llegaron, los dos niños dijeron su idea de los regalos.

-Aún no llega navidad-fue lo que dijo Lucius cuando Draco le pidió una bicicleta.

-Pedo falta poco-observo Draco sin darse por vencido. Quería esa bicicleta y la iba a obtener.

-De todos modos, creo que Santa ha visto que nos has sido un niño muy bueno Draco-le dijo su padre mientras se dirigían al comedor para la cena.

-Pedo soy un niño...tengo que hacer tavesudas-dijo Draco como si fuera lo mas obvio. Lucius rodó los ojos-Anda, pod fis papi...

-Pero ni siquiera sabes usar una...

-Eso es podque no tengo y si tuviera sabia (sabría) como usadla-objeto el niño. El pequeño sabía como negociar.

-Me lo pensare-dijo finalmente Lucius.

-¿Me compadas un pedido mami?-preguntó Nef mirando a su madre.

-No se Nef...tener una mascota es mucha responsabilidad-le dijo Isis sirviéndole puré de patatas a sus hijos.

-Pedo yo puedo cuidadlo, lo hade bien, pod favod-suplico la niña. Isis miro a su esposo quien se encogió de hombros.

-No se Nef...

-Mami, pometo que sede una niña buena si me lo compas-prometió Neftis.

-Yo no tengo porque comprarte cosas para que tú seas buena Nef-le dijo su madre con seriedad.

-¿Entonces me compadas un pedido?-preguntó Nef ignorando lo ultimo dicho por su progenitora.

-Tengo que pensarlo-decidió Isis al final.

_**-o-**_

Días antes de que llegara navidad, Isis se encontraba muy extraña, en las mañanas generalmente tenia nauseas, esto Lucius lo había encontrado raro, pero solo pensaba que quizás se encontraba enferma. Un fin de semana en el cual se sentó a almorzar con sus hijos y su esposo, al sentir el olor de la comida recién servida no soporto más del asco y se levanto corriendo al sanitario más cercano.

-¿Que le sucede a su madre?- pregunto Lucius extrañado.

-No sabemos, hace días que esta dada- contesto Draco.

-Si yo queo que esta enfedmita- agregó Neftis encogiéndose de hombros, en ese momento volvió Isis con el rostro descompuesto.

-Lo siento, pero no me sentía muy bien- susurro mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él preocupado.

-Si, solo no tengo hambre- dijo alejando su plato con una expresión de asco.

La noche buena los niños se encontraban más inquietos que de costumbre, salieron a dar un pequeño paseo por el centro de Paris admirando la Torre Eiffel y El Jardín du Luxembourg. Volvieron algo cansados a la mansión, los niños se fueron directamente a la cama mientras que Lucius e Isis fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines de su hogar.

-Creo que los niños están algo ansiosos por que llegue la mañana- comento Isis cuando caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Ya lo imagino, aunque esos pequeños no se merezcan los obsequios que recibirán mañana- contesto Lucius frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Son niños- dijo simplemente Isis- Ya estoy cansada y mañana será un día agotador con nuestros demonios en miniatura a si que será mejor que vallamos a descansar.- dijo antes de encaminarse a la mansión, seguida de su esposo.

_**-o-**_

Los niños se levantaron muy temprano al día siguiente, decididos a despertar también a sus padres para abrir los obsequios, por lo que se dirigieron a su habitación y comenzaron a saltar en la cama de ellos.

-Déjenos dormir un poco más- dijo Isis con voz somnolienta.

-Vamos mami, ¡Los degalos!- exclamo su hija poniéndose arriba de ella.

-Eso puede esperar un poco más- siseo Lucius mientras se daba la vuelta para intentar dormir.

-¡Adiba!, ¡no sean dodmilones!- grito Draco, los adultos se dieron por vencidos y bajaron junto a ellos al salón en donde esperaba un gran árbol de navidad y muchos obsequios abajo-¡Una biciqueta!-grito emocionado al verla junto al árbol.

-¡Esta...Esta vivo!-chillo Nef cuando una caja se movió. La niña se escondió detrás de su madre-¡Y...habla!-volvió a chillar cuando la caja emitió un extraño sonido.

-Nef... ¿Por que no vez lo que es?-le propuso su madre empujándola suavemente hacia delante. Nef miro con desconfianza la caja, antes de acercarse lentamente y abrirla.

-¡Un...Un pedito!-grito al ver el cachorro de labrador salir de la caja y sacudirse. Neftis abrazo a sus padres, antes de tomar a su perrito en brazos y acunarlo como si fuera un bebe. Los malfoy adultos fueron al comedor por el desayuno, mientras los niños se deleitaban con sus obsequios.

-¿Pobaste tu biciqueta?-preguntó Nef a su hermano, aún con su perro en brazos.

-Eso voy a haced-Draco dejo el auto de juguete en el suelo y se acerco a su bicicleta. Le saco la cinta azul y se monto en ella, quedándose quieto-¡No se mueve!-se quejo el niño con el ceño fruncido.

-Queo que la biciqueta no se va a moved sola-le dijo Nef con obviedad.

-¿Y entonces como?-preguntó Draco mirándola confundido.

-Los niños son tan tontos-Neftis suspiro y sin soltar a su perrito, le señalo los pedales del objeto-Tienes que dadles vueltas y se moveda.

-¿Tú sabes usadla?

-No, pedo he visto como se hace-contestó Nef.

_**-o-**_

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Lucius e Isis se sentaron en sus puestos de siempre, él a la cabeza e Isis a su lado derecho.

-Mmm... Lucius... Yo también te tengo un regalo de navidad- dijo Isis titubeante.

-¿Y que seria?- preguntó el hombre curioso.

-Bueno... Es esto...- dijo ella entregándole una carpeta, él la tomó confuso, la abrió y encontró unas imágenes algo abstractas y oscuras.

-¿Que...que es esto?- preguntó el hombre confundido mirando las imágenes, sin saber muy bien como ponerlas. La mujer suspiro antes de contestar.

-Son unas ecografías... Lucius... Estoy embarazada...- susurro ella.

-¿Emba...embarazada?-repitió el hombre sorprendido, miro las ecografías y luego a su esposa, que esperaba impaciente su reacción.

-Si... Seremos padres de nuevo- le dijo Isis retorciendo sus manos nerviosa.

-¿Padres?- Lucius aun no asimilaba el impacto de la noticia.

-¿No...no te gusta la idea?- preguntó Isis con cierta tristeza, con los ojos vidriosos.

-No... No es eso... Es más, es fantástico tener un hijo contigo, nuestro primer hijo como pareja- le dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, Isis sonrió.

-¿Entonces, por que reaccionaste así?- preguntó Isis mirándolo.

-Es que...- Lucius tomo asiento junto a ella mientras le tomaba las manos.- Es solo que... Cuando murió Narcissa, pensé que nunca más en mi vida volvería a formar una familia...

-Pero ahora la tienes- dijo Isis acariciándole una mejilla suavemente.

-Si... Tengo una esposa y dos maravillosos hijos...-dijo Lucius mientras veía un poco como más allá Draco intentaba usar su bicicleta con ayuda de Nef- Y ahora uno que viene en camino- Lucius sonrió y beso suavemente a su esposa en los labios- Ahora entiendo por que estos últimos días estabas extraña...

-Si, bueno, yo ya lo sospechaba, solo que ahora ya esta confirmado- dijo ella sonriendo, en eso un chillido de Draco los sacó de su conversación.

_**-o-**_

Neftis intentaba ayudar a Draco a poder avanzar algo en la bicicleta, en uno de esos intentos, la niña lo empujo muy fuerte, haciendo que él perdiera el poco equilibrio que había logrado.

-¡Edes una tonta!- exclamó Draco mientras sacaba la bicicletada encima y se ponía de pie.

-¡Pedo si yo quedia ayudad!- exclamó la niña abrazando a su perrito.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- preguntó Lucius entrando al salón junto a Isis.

-¡Ella me empujo!- grito Draco apuntando a Nef.

-¡Mentida! yo solo quedia ayudad- dijo la niña en su defensa.

-Aunque este lugar no es muy apto para andar en bicicleta, ¿Por que no primero se van a cambiar y luego salen a los jardines?- preguntó Isis, los niños inmediatamente fueron a sus habitaciones.

-¿Cuando les contaremos a los niños?- preguntó Lucius mientras volvían al comedor a terminar su desayuno.

-No lo sé, por ahora están emocionados con sus regalos, dejémoslos disfrutar y les comunicamos en la cena- contestó Isis.

_**-o-**_

El día paso tranquilo en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco estuvo intentando andar en su bicicleta durante mucho tiempo, hasta que logro dominarla algo, mientras que Nef corría por los jardines jugando con su perrito. Poco antes de que anocheciera tuvieron una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, padres v/s hijos.

Cuando estaban sentados en la mesa, Isis se aclaro la garganta cuando los niños hacían ademanes de comenzar a cenar.

-Niños, antes de que comiencen tenemos una noticia que darles- dijo ella mientras Lucius le dirigía una sonrisa de apoyo y le tomaba la mano.

-¿Que pasa mami?- preguntó Nef mirándola atentamente.

-Niños... Verán... van a tener un hermanito o hermanita- dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Un hedmanito? ¿Y donde está?- pregunto Draco.

-Si, ¿Donde está?- pregunto Neftis mirando hacia todos lados, como esperando a que saliera de debajo de la mesa.

-Aun no nace- dijo Lucius.

-¿Entonces donde se encuenta ahoda?- pregunto nuevamente Draco.

-Pues... Aquí- Isis señalo su vientre.

-¡¿Te lo comiste?!- gritaron los dos niños.

-¡Claro que no!- chilló Isis, mientras Lucius reía divertido por la situación- Es solo que aun no nace, mientras crezca lo hará aquí- explico la mujer.

-Ah- dijeron los dos niños mirándola con desconfianza.

-¿Y cuando estada con nosotos?- pregunto Nef.

-En unos meses más...

-Ojala sea niña pada que juegue conmigo a las muñecas...

-¡No!, seda niño y jugada conmigo a la pelota...

-¡Niña!- chilló Nef.

-¡Niño!- contestó Draco.

-Niños, basta con la discusión, cuando nazca sabrán si es niña o niño.- dijo Isis.

-Sedá niña, ya vedas- susurro Neftis a Draco mientras cenaban.

-¿Quiedes apostad?- pregunto Draco de igual manera.

-De acuedo, si gano tendas que vestid como niña y tomad té con nosotas- contesto Nef.

-Y si yo gano sedás mi sidvienta pod una semana- contesto el niño.

-Tato hecho- dijo Nef antes de darle la mano al rubio.

_**-o-**_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Mony al mando de nuevo xD**_

_**¿Que les a parecido el nuevo capitulo? **_

_**Interesante según yo... Imaginen las sorpresas que se vendrán luego en los siguientes capitulos **_

_**Si esta noticia les a dejado en shock, la siguiente los matara de un infarto, jeje**_

_**Bueno, agradecer por los reviews a Naranjita, Fran Ktrina Black y Amira Granger Black**_

_**Y tambien a todas las personas que se pasan y no dejan sus comentarios, aunque si han llegado hasta aqui, no cuesta mucho **_

_**Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo con Ari de vuelta al mando (Buuuuuuu!!!)**_

_**Aiozzz!!!**_

_**Mony de Malfoy.**_

_**PD. Ari dice que esta triste por que no tiene internet en su casa... ¡Oh! que pena, por que yo si tengo... Muajajajjaja.**_


	8. 7: Niño, niña¡¿Ambos!

_**Capitulo 7: "Niño, niña... ¡¿ambos?"!**_

Un mes había pasado de aquella noticia de que la familia Malfoy tendría un nuevo miembro...

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Neftis cuando la familia Malfoy salía de la casa y caminaban por las calles de Paris. La niña iba de la mano de Isis que ya se le notaba el hecho de que estaba embarazada.

-Al hospital- respondió Lucius quien tenía a Draco de la mano.

-Pero si no estamos enfermos- replicó Draco cuando cruzaban la calle.

-Pero iremos para ver como esta el bebé- le dijo Isis.

-Pero aun no nace¿Como sabremos si esta bien?- preguntó Nef- ¿Como sabremos que mi _hermanita_ esta bien?- preguntó de nuevo mirando a Draco.

-Mi _hermanito_ estará bien-dijo el niño recalcando las primeras palabras.

-No peleen ahora- los paró su madre. Llegaron al hospital donde Isis trabajaba, algunos funcionarios la saludaban mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

-¡Oh, Isis!, te estaba esperando- dijo una doctora cuando se la encontraron en un pasillo- ¿Lista para tu ecografía?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto... Niños quédense aquí-Isis entro en una sala con Lucius detrás. Nef y Draco se sentaron en unos sillones en la sala de espera.

-Te divertirás mucho cuando tomes el té conmigo- dijo Nef con una sonrisa- Cuando mamá salga, nos dirá que es niña.

-No juegues Neftis, será niño y mamá lo dirá cuando salga-dijo Draco muy serio.

Una media hora después, Isis salió sonriente seguida de Lucius quien se encontraba más pálido de lo común.

-¿Y?- preguntaron los dos niños cuando llegaron junto a ellos- ¿Es niña o niño?- preguntó Nef impaciente.

-Niña...- dijo Isis.

-¡JA¡Te gané¡Es niña!- chilló Nef triunfante mirando a Draco quien hacia un mohín de disgusto.

-...Y niño- terminó de decir la mujer.

-¿Ah?-dijeron los dos niños quienes miraron confundidos a sus padres.

-¿Es niña o niño?- preguntó Draco-

-Ambos- respondió Lucius con un hilo de voz y aún pálido.

-Tendremos mellizos- dijo Isis con una gran sonrisa- Tendrán dos hermanitos- explicó al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus hijos.

-O sea... ¿Que serán niña y niño?- preguntó Nef.

-Así es-Isis asintió- Ahora vamos a casa, tengo unas ganas enormes de comer pastel de chocolate...

-Creo que ninguno de los dos gano la apuesta- dijo Nef en un suspiro.

-¡Pero fue niño!- exclamó Draco sin dejarse vencer.

-¡Y también niña! Y la apuesta fue que tenía que ser niña o niño, y fueron los dos, ninguno ganó- le dijo Neftis mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Draco se cruzo de brazos y la adelantó- Y yo que quería tomar té con él...- murmuró Neftis haciendo un pucherito antes de correr hasta quedar junto a sus padres.

_**-o-**_

Los meses iban pasando y ya Isis tenía 5 de embarazo, su vientre ya notablemente abultado. Ella se encontraba en la cocina comiendo chocolate cuando los niños entraron.

-Mami¿Por que comes tanto?- preguntó Neftis sentándose a su lado.

-Por que ahora tengo que alimentar a dos personas más- explicó la mujer mientras comía más chocolate.

-Quizás por eso está tan gorda- dijo Draco en voz baja.

-¿Gorda¡Yo no estoy gorda!- chilló Isis en voz alta.

-¿Como que no¡Si pareces una Vaca!- dijo Neftis

-¡Basta¡No me pueden tratar así!- gritó la mujer con los ojos vidriosos, mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba lo que le quedaba de chocolate y salía de la cocina dando un portazo.

-¿Que le hicieron a su madre?- preguntó Lucius extrañado mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Nada, solo le dijimos que estaba gorda y salió llorando- dijo Draco.

-¿Por que se puso a llorar?- preguntó Nef- ¿Acaso dijimos algo malo?

-No... No es eso... Es solo que ahora está un poco más... Sensible- dijo el hombre- Será mejor que la valla a ver- agregó antes de salir de la cocina en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

_**-o-**_

Unos días mas tarde Isis despertó en plena madrugada algo inquieta, a su lado Lucius estaba completamente dormido, ella lo movió un poco intentando despertarlo.

-Mmm... ¿Que sucede Is?- preguntó el hombre aun dormido.

-Es que... Tengo ganas de comer algo...- susurro ella.

-¿Y ese algo no está en la co...cocina?- preguntó Lucius ahogando un bostezo.

-Creo que no...

-¿Y que seria?- preguntó algo más despierto.

-Quiero una pizza con salsa de chocolate y crema batida- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Pero si son las...tres de la mañana- dijo después de levantar la cabeza y ver la hora- Además es imposible de conseguir... ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-No, yo quiero ahora- dijo haciendo un pucherito.

-Pero si eso es repugnante- continuó el intentando convencerla en vano.

-Claro que no, yo quiero mi pizza con salsa de chocolate y crema batida ahora- ordenó la mujer con firmeza.

-Pero...- Isis comenzó a llorar- No... No llores- trató de calmarla Lucius.

-¡Quiero pizza!- gimió Isis- Pero no importa... Si quieres que yo sufra, esta bien... Yo me quedaré aquí con hambre y no alimentaré a tus hijos... Tengo que comer por tres y...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Lucius se levanto de mala gana- Vuelvo en un momento...

-Tus hijos y yo te lo agradecemos- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y donde encontraré esa dichosa pizza?- preguntó él cuando ya estuvo listo para salir.

-Yo que se, es tú problema- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres de gran ayuda- murmuró Lucius saliendo de la habitación- ¿Por que tengo que pasar por esto de nuevo?- se lamentó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Eran cerca de las 4:15 AM, cuando Lucius volvía a la casa con la dichosa pizza, entro a la habitación y se encontró con que su esposa estaba dormida.

-Is... Aquí tengo tu pizza- le dijo Lucius moviéndola un poco. La mujer abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-Ah, ya no tengo ganas, además... Eso es asqueroso- le dijo mirando la pizza con gesto de asco y se volvió a dormir, dejando a Lucius con la palabra en la boca.

_**-o-**_

Al día siguiente, Isis se encontraba en el comedor junto a los niños desayunando, cuando Lucius entro con una cara nada amigable.

-Uy, parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor- comentó Isis mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como te sentirías tú si te despiertan a las tres de la madrugada para que busques una dichosa pizza con salsa de chocolate y crema batida, tengas que recorrer medio Paris en búsqueda de un lugar en donde la hicieran, para luego llegar a tú casa y que te digan que ya no tienen ganas de comerla?- preguntó Lucius mostrando su mal humor.

-¿Pizza con salsa de chocolate y crema batida?- preguntó Neftis- Eso si es raro...

-Para que veas como es tú madre- respondió el hombre.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Isis con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Tan difícil es complacerme¿Acaso ya no me quieres ahora que estoy así?- continuo señalando su vientre- ¡¿Acaso ahora que parezco una vaca ya no me quieres¡Eres un insensible, Lucius Malfoy!- Isis se paro de la mesa y se fue lo más rápido que podía del comedor. Los demás ocupantes quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta.

-Mamá se volvió loca- dijo Draco con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Esta embarazada- le dijo Nef por toda respuesta.

-¿Y que con eso?- preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada.

-Cuando una mujer está embarazada, es mucho más sensible de lo normal.- explicó Lucius dejándose caer en una silla.

-¿Y por que pasa eso?- preguntó nuevamente Draco.

-¿Sabes? podrías estudiar eso si tienes tantas dudas- contestó Neftis antes de continuar con su desayuno.

-¿Para que estudiar si me lo pueden contestar?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-A veces creo que mamá tiene razón con respecto a ustedes-dijo Neftis antes de ponerse de pie- Permiso-continúo y se retiro del comedor en dirección a los jardines.

-Mujeres- murmuró Draco. El niño se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de su desayuno.

_**-o-**_

Nef salió a los jardines de la mansión encontrando a su madre sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y apoyada en el tronco de este.

-Hola mami- saludó sentándose a su lado.

-Hola cariño- Isis le sonrió.

-¿Por que te pusiste así en el desayuno?- preguntó su hija.

-Oh bueno, supongo que me altere un poco- se encogió de hombros la mujer- Es algo común en este estado- explicó su madre- ¡Ay! - Isis se llevo sus manos a su vientre.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Nef mirándola.

-Anda a buscar a tu padre enseguida por favor- contestó la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos. Neftis salió corriendo de vuelta a la mansión, entrando como un huracán al comedor.

-Papi... Mi mamá te llama...- dijo casi sin aliento la niña.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Lucius preocupado.

-Estábamos conversando y parece que le dolió algo o no sé y me pidió que te viniera a buscar- explicó Nef. Salieron en dirección al jardín, encontrando a Isis con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su vientre.

-Is¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lucius mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-Si, tranquilo...- susurró Isis abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa- Es solo que los bebés han pateado...

-¿Patearon?-se extraño Draco-¿Cómo pueden hacerlo si están dentro?-preguntó de nuevo mirando el vientre de su madre.

-Que estén adentro no significa que no tengas brazos y piernas Draco-le dijo su hermana, enfadada por tanta ignorancia junta en algo tan pequeño.

-¿Y yo que iba a saber?-se defendió el niño cruzándose de brazos. Neftis puso los ojos en blanco.

-No peleen ahora-les dijo Lucius mirándolos con seriedad.

-¿Y como se van a llamar?-preguntó Neftis.

-Pues, no se...aún no lo hemos pensado-dijo Isis mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Aquí tengo la solución-Sus padres y Draco miraron como Neftis sacaba un papel doblado del bolsillo de su falda-He estado haciendo una lista con algunos nombres para mis hermanitos-explicó al verla cara de su familia.

-Deja ver...-Draco le quito el papel y Neftis lo miro mal-¿Por qué algunos están marcados?-le preguntó a su hermana, mostrándole algunos nombres encerrados en rojo.

-Son los que mas me gustan-contestó la niña, le quito la lista su hermano y se la paso a sus padres.

-Has mejorado mucho tu escritura Nef-le felicito Lucius. Nef sonrió contenta-Y alguien por aquí debería practicar más-agregó mirando a Draco quien se hizo el desentendido.

-Hay nombres bastante lindos-observó Isis revisando la lista.

-Claro, no quiero que mis hermanitos tengas nombres feos-objeto Neftis.

-A mi me gusta este-dijo Draco señalando un nombre "Izar"-¿A ti te gusta mami?-le preguntó mirándola.

-Es lindo... ¿Tu que dices Lucius?-preguntó Isis a su esposo.

-Esta bien...Izar Malfoy no suena mal ¿no?-comentó el hombre.

-No, me gusta... ¿sabes?...a mi me gustaría que la niña llevara mi segundo nombre-dijo Isis en voz baja.

-¿Alya?-preguntó Lucius.

-Si, Alya Malfoy tampoco suena mal ¿verdad?-dijo Isis dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

-Me gusta- dijo Draco sonriendo a la vez que Nef asentía.

-Parece que a los bebes también le gustaron- dijo Isis mientras seguía con sus manos en su vientre.- Les diré que están algo inquietos ahora...

-¿Se siente?- preguntó Draco.

-Por supuesto, vengan.- los llamó Isis a su lado, tomo una de las manos de Draco y otra de Nef y las puso sobre su vientre en donde se sentían las pataditas de los niños.

-¡Se mueve!- exclamó Draco con los ojos desorbitados

-¡No te lo creo!- exclamó Neftis poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oye, eres muy mala conmigo- dijo Draco mirándola con un pucherito, Neftis le saco la lengua.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí volvemos con un nuevo capitulo de**_

_**Nuestra vida con los Malfoy, esperamos que les haya**_

_**Gustado y que nos lo hagan saber en un review D**_

_**Queremos agradecer los reviews de **__**Naranjita, Fran Ktrin Black y Amira Granger Black,**_

_**Nuestras tres fieles lectoras que nos han estado dando su apoyo desde el inicio de esta historia , **_

_**¡Ojala que sigan así hasta el final!**_

_**Me despido**_

_**Besos a todos y hasta la próxima**_

_**Arianita (antes Lupin) Malfoy de Black(que se esta muriendo de sueño frente al PC)**_

_**PD de Mony¿Que les pareció la gran sorpresa que teníamos?**_

_**¿Les dio un infarto? Si es afirmativo o negativo háganlo saber en un review. **_

_**A la próxima actualización volveré yo al mando wii!! Y también en 15 días mas nos vamos de gira!!! Yupi!!! **_

_**Mony de Malfoy  
**_


	9. 8: La familia crece

_**Capitulo 8: " La familia crece"**_

Isis ya se encontraba casi al término de su embarazo. Los últimos meses había dejado de trabajar y los pasaba tranquila en la mansión junto a sus hijos. Cierto día Isis se encontraba junto a los niños en los jardines, viendo como ellos jugaban, cuando en eso le vino una pequeña contracción, sin embargo no se preocupo hasta cuando ya venían muy seguido.

-¡Neftis, Draco!- Llamó Isis a sus hijos mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, cuando los niños llegaron a su lado la miraron atentamente.

-¿Que pasa mami?- preguntó Neftis.

-Vallan a buscar a Lucius enseguida, los bebés van a nacer...- dijo con la voz entrecortada, los niños quedaron mirándola sin saber que hacer hasta que ella les grito- ¡Ahora!

Al escuchar el grito los niños salieron corriendo a la mansión, hacia el despacho de Lucius, entraron sin tocar sobresaltando al hombre.

-¡¿Que formas de entrar son estas?!- preguntó él mirándolos de manera severa.

-No hay tiempo para eso...- dijo Nef tomando aire.

-¿Como que no?- preguntó el hombre con una ceja alzada.

-¡Mamá va a tener a nuestros hermanitos!- gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Que...que cosa?- preguntó Lucius aturdido- ¿Donde...esta?- preguntó poniéndose de pie, los tres se dirigieron en dirección a los jardines en búsqueda de Isis. La encontraron sentada con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente.

-¿I...Isis?- Llamó Lucius llegando junto a ella.

-Llévame... Al hospital...- pidió Isis tratando de tomar aire.

_**-o-**_

Hacia más o menos media hora que la familia Malfoy había llegado al hospital y que habían ingresado a Isis a la sala de partos. Lucius había ingresado con ella y Draco junto a Neftis se habían quedado en la sala de espera.

-Me estas mareando- dijo Draco que miraba a Neftis como iba de un lado a otro, esta lo ignoró- Harás un hoyo en el piso- agregó.

-¿Por que mejor no te callas?- le espetó Neftis mirando a su hermano, Draco se encogió de hombros y Neftis siguió con su paseo.

-Me aburro- dijo Draco después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Desaburrete- dijo Nef simplemente, tomando asiento a su lado. Tanto paseo la había cansado.

-¿Que estarán haciendo?- se preguntó Draco.

-Probablemente estén jugando o tomando el té- dijo Neftis con sarcasmo, Draco la miro con las cejas alzadas- ¡Ay Dios!- suspiró la niña desesperada, su hermano no era mas tonto por que no le daba para más.

Un par de horas después, Lucius salió y sus hijos corrieron hacia él.

-¿Y mamá?- preguntaron los dos niños.

-Esta en su habitación- les dijo Lucius sonriendo.

-¿Y esta bien?- preguntó Neftis mientras su padre los conducía a la habitación de Isis.

-Si, solo un poco cansada-respondió el hombre entrando al cuarto en donde Isis estaba acostada en una cama, junto a una ventana, aparentemente dormida.

-Se durmió- observó Draco.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Neftis, el niño la miró mal.

-¿Y los bebés?- preguntó el pequeño rubio.

-Aquí están-Lucius señalo una cuna al lado de la cama, los dos niños se acercaron y parándose de puntillas, pudieron ver a dos bebes con una pelusilla rubia que les cubría la cabeza, durmiendo.

-Si que son feos- dijo el niño mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Feos? Oye, tú eras igual que ellos- dijo Neftis mirando a sus hermanitos con ternura.

-Yo era más lindo...

-Pues creo que se te fue con el tiempo- le dijo Neftis con una sonrisa maliciosa. Isis al oír a sus hijos abrió los ojos y les sonrió.

-Hola mami- saludó Nef al darse cuenta- ¿Como estas?- preguntó mientras subía a la cama y se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Cansada, pero feliz- contesto Isis.

En ese momento entro una enfermera a la habitación, acercándose a la familia Malfoy.

-Disculpe... ¿Como se llamarán los bebés?- pregunto esta.

-Alya e Izar Malfoy- respondió Lucius mientras Isis asentía. La enfermera lo apunto en una carpeta y salió de la habitación.

-Niños, creo que será mejor que por hoy vallamos a casa y dejemos a su madre descansar, está muy agotada- dijo Lucius.

-Pero si yo me quiero quedar aquí- dijo la niña haciendo un pucherito.

-Vamos cariño, hazle caso a tú padre y vallan a casa, mañana volverán- dijo Isis mirando a su hija.

-Esta bien- contesto ella a regañadientes, los tres se despidieron de Isis y salieron de la habitación.

_**-o-**_

Una semana mas tarde, Isis ya se encontraba lista para salir del hospital junto a los mellizos. Unas horas más tarde, los nuevos miembros de la familia llegaban a la mansión.

-¿Donde está mamá?- pregunto Draco en la hora de la cena, estaban los tres sentados y esperaban a Isis para comenzar- Tengo hambre...

-Está haciendo dormir a tus hermanos- respondió Lucius.

-¿No pueden dormir solos?- preguntó de nuevo, un poco molesto.

-No, no pueden- contesto Lucius tajante. Finalmente unos minutos después, Isis apareció en el comedor y pudieron comenzar con la cena.

_**-o-**_

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Neftis saliendo de su habitación, con los ojos medio cerrados y agarrando su osito de peluche con una mano.

-¿Están matando a un gato?- preguntó Draco en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-No seas tonto- dijo Neftis antes de soltar un bostezo. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y un "molesto ruido" según Draco, los había despertado.

-¿Que hacen despiertos?- preguntó Isis saliendo de su cuarto con Alya en brazos, había salido al escuchar sonidos en el pasillo.

-Algo nos despertó-contestó su hija ya más despierta.

-Ese "Algo" fueron sus hermanos- dijo Isis.

-Pero es muy de noche, ¿Por que se despiertan?- preguntó Draco.

-Porque tienen hambre y ahora vallan a dormir- les dijo su madre entrando de nuevo a su cuarto.

-Ah, yo me voy- dijo Nef entrando a su cuarto nuevamente, Draco se encogió de hombros y también entro en su habitación.

_**-o-**_

-¡AH! ¡Los voy a matar!- gritó Draco molesto. Había pasado cerca de una semana y no había noche en que los nuevos Malfoy no despertaran llorando.

-¡Me quiero morir!- gimió Neftis, ambos hermanos salieron de sus habitaciones.

-¿Por que siempre es lo mismo?- preguntó el niño.

-¿Otra vez tienen hambre?- pregunto Neftis mirando a su padre, quien había salido de su habitación con Izar en sus brazos. Al parecer al hombre le afectaba tanto o más esa situación.

-Al parecer- suspiro Lucius volviendo a entrar a su cuarto.

-¿Por que no podrán crecer más rápido?- se pregunto Neftis y luego miro a Draco, quien no había dicho nada en un buen rato. Se sorprendió al verlo dormido apoyado en la pared- Oye, despierta-le dijo zarandeándolo, pero su hermano no despertó-Bien, si te enfermas y te mueres, no es mi culpa- dijo enfadada, entrando a su habitación dando un portazo, y ni eso logró despertar al niño.

_**-o-**_

El tiempo pasaba y de esa escena ya se cumpliría un año y en la mansión Malfoy se preparaban para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de vida de los mellizos.

-¡¡Llegaron los abuelos!!- gritó Draco mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras con Neftis detrás para llegar al recibidor.

-Niños, ¿cuantas veces ya les he dicho que no corran en las escaleras?- dijo Isis mientras bajaba las escaleras con Alya en brazos y junto a ella, Lucius con Izar.

-¡Lucius, Isis! ¿Como están?- pregunto Adhara mientras entregaba su abrigo a una de las empleadas y abrazaba a sus nietos mayores.

-Muy bien, como puede ver- contesto Isis sonriendo.

-¿Y donde están mis nietos?- preguntó Abraxas Malfoy entrando en la casa, los niños al verlo corrieron a él.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó Draco saludándolo.

-¿Como estas, Draco? ¿Te has portado _bien_?- pregunto el mayor de los Malfoy, guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro, yo _siempre _me porto bien- contesto Draco contestando el guiño.

-¿Donde están los pequeños Malfoys?- pregunto Adhara sonriendo, mientras tomaba a Izar y Abraxas a Alya. Poco después fueron llegando los invitados al cumpleaños de los mellizos, el cual fue celebrado en grande.

-¿Por qué a ellos les dan tantos regalos?-preguntó Draco mirando con envidia como los invitados les daban regalos a sus hermanitos.

-¿A lo mejor porque están de cumpleaños?-dijo Nef con sarcasmo-Cumplen un año, deberías estar feliz por ellos-agregó su hermana viendo como Alya jugaba con su osito, con su cabello rubio cortito sujeto por una cinta y sus ojos grises, que miraban curiosos el objeto en sus manos.

-Sería más feliz con un regalo-refunfuño Draco cruzándose de brazos y mirando con el ceño fruncido como Izar jugaba con sus autitos nuevos, su cabello corto esta ligeramente despeinado y sus ojos negros brillaban mientras jugaba.

-Eres un envidioso Draco-le recriminó su hermana-A ti también te regalaron muchos juguetes en tu cumpleaños-le recordó Neftis mientras se dirigía a la mesa y tomando un trozo de pastel. Draco murmuro algo incomprensible para ella. Y así estuvo un bien rato, hasta que Neftis lo amenazo:

-Deja de murmurar cosas niño y si no lo haces soy capaz de tirarte desde el segundo piso con tal de que te calles-le dijo mirándolo con bastante seriedad para que fuera una broma.

-Pero...

-¡Por todas las muñecas del mundo! ¡Tienes siete años! Ellos solo tienen uno ¡Uno! ¿Lo entiendes?-le preguntó su hermana exasperada-todo el mundo era igual contigo cuando tenias su edad, ya pasaste por eso y ahora les toca a ellos ¿captas?-Draco asintió de mala gana-Bien, ¿algo que decir?

-Que eres muy madura para tener solo siete años... ¿segura que no eres un extraterrestre?-preguntó Draco-Mira que a mi no me importaría tener un extraterrestre de hermana...seria mas divertido y emocionante que tener una aburrida y amargada como tú...-dijo el niño sin darse cuenta de que Nef se ponía roja, de la furia, a cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hermano. Tomo el trozo de pastel que le quedaba y se lo estampo en la cara-¡Oye!

-Y créeme que la próxima vez no será solo pastel lo que te caiga en la cara-le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de alejarse y situarse al lado de su hermanita. Draco se limpio la cara con la manga de su suéter.

-¿Quién me manda a mi a tener hermanas? Y más si están locas-comentó Draco mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara.

_**-o-**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Mony al mando al fin **_

_**Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de "Nuestra vida con los Malfoy"**_

_**¿Que les a parecido? ¿Como han encontrado a Draco celoso de sus hermanitos?**_

_**A ver, quiero decirles que yo le quería poner a los gemelos "Floripondia y Vulcano Malfoy"**_

_**Pero no me dejaron ¬¬**_

_**¡Nah! Realmente no le quería poner esos nombres, solo era para molestar a Ari **_

_**Muchas gracias a Fran Ktrin Black por su review y sus animos **_

_**Mañana con Ari nos vamos de gira de estudio, por lo cual**_

_**subiremos capitulo la semana subsiguiente **_

_**Besitos a todos los que leen **_

_**Mony de Malfoy.**_


	10. 9: Regreso a Inglaterra

_**Capitulo 9: "Regreso a Inglaterra"**_

Nueve años más tarde, en la mansión Malfoy (sede París), Draco y Neftis se habían convertido en dos adolescentes totalmente opuestos. Alya e Izas ya tenían 10 años y ellos eran lo que a veces hacían de intermedios en las discusiones de sus dos hermanos mayores. Alya, con su cabello rubio, largo hasta la altura del cuello amarrado en dos colitas bajas, miraba con sus ojos grises a su hermano que estaba parado al final de la escalera.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Alya al verlo subirse al pasamano.

-Estudiar la gravedad-le respondió su hermano. Izar mantenía su cabello rubio corto y sus ojos negros brillaban de la emoción.

-¿Estudiar la...?-pero Alya no termino la pregunta, su hermano había pasado por su lado hecho una bala, deslizándose rápidamente por el pasamano-¡Estas loco!

-¡Yupi!-exclamó Izar, cuando el pasamano llego a su fin y salió volando, pensó que su vida acabaría ahí, pero en vez de caer contra el duro suelo, cayó en algo bastante blandito.

-¡Izar!-grito Draco, que había sido el amortiguador de la caída de su hermano. Draco se había convertido en un adolescente de 16 años, con el cabello rubio quizás un poco más largo que el de su hermano y sus ojos grises miraban molesto al niño. Draco era la replica exacta de su padre y de su hermano, a excepción de los ojos del ultimo-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!-preguntó sin aire, su hermano había caído en medio de su estomago, sacándole el aire.

-¿Estudiando la gravedad?-preguntó inocente el niño, aún sentado encima de su hermano.

-¿Estudiando la gravedad?-repitió Neftis llegando en ese momento. Neftis tenía la misma edad que Draco y se había dejado crecer su cabello negro hasta la media espalda y sus ojos azules miraban con extrañeza a su hermanito.

-¡Si!, es que vi un programa sobre...

-Si, como sea, ahora ¿Te puedes quitar de encima?-preguntó Draco molesto, aún desde el suelo. Izar se puso de pie de un salto.

-Alya, ¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso?-preguntó Neftis mirando a su hermana que seguía a mitad de la escalera.

-Yo no soy si niñera, él puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Si se mata, será su culpa, no la mía y no pesara en mi conciencia-le replicó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú si que me quieres ¿eh?-comentó Izar y su melliza se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, una sirvienta apareció.

-Sus padres quieren verlos en la sala.

-Gracias Danielle-dijo Nef antes de que la mujer se retirara. Fueron hasta la sala y sus padres los esperaban sentados en los sillones.

_**-o-**_

_Minutos antes..._

Lucius e Isis se encontraban en el despacho del primero, discutiendo cierto "problema".

-Isis...tenemos que volver a Inglaterra, tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia, mi padre me lo ha pedido, dice que quiere descansar de todo esto...

-¿Volver a Inglaterra?-repitió la mujer con cierto nerviosismo-Dudo mucho que Albert quiera hacer algo después de 12 años-comentó Isis con seriedad.

-Aún así te preocupa ¿no?-preguntó Lucius sentando a su lado.

-Tendría que estar loca para no estar preocupada...Aunque Neftis ya no lo recuerde, dudo mucho que él nos haya olvidado...Pero...si tienes que volver...no me opondré...

-Entonces creo que es mejor comunicarles a los niños que volvemos-Dijo Lucius mientras abrazaba a Isis.

-Vamos al salón...

Los cuatro Malfoy's menores llegaron a la sala, encontrando a sus padres sentados en los sillones. Se sentaron frente a ellos y esperaron a que alguien comenzara.

-Bien chicos, queremos decirles que volveremos a Inglaterra-les comunico Lucius.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Alya e Izar al mismo tiempo.

-Porque tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia-respondió Lucius simplemente.

-¿Volver a Inglaterra?-preguntó Neftis con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te gusta la idea, cariño?-preguntó Isis mirándola.

-No es eso...es solo que...No quiero dejar Francia, casi toda mi vida esta aquí...-dijo Neftis con la mirada gacha.

-A mi me da igual-comentó Draco con despreocupación.

-A ti todo te da igual-le espetó Neftis.

-Vamos Nef, tu también viviste en Inglaterra...

-Si, pero no debí haber tenido mas de 5 años, no recuerdo nada-replico la muchacha.

-Siempre podremos volver a Francia para las vacaciones, pero entiende que ahora debemos volver. Además creo que los abuelos los echan de menos-dijo Isis acariciándole el cabello.

-Bien, de acuerdo-se rindió la chica.

-Y... ¿Cuando volvemos?-preguntó Draco.

-En dos semanas más, volveremos a la mansión de _Wiltshire_-contestó Isis.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando entre arreglos y arreglos.

-¿Qué llevas aquí Al, piedras?-preguntó Draco que ayudaba a su hermana a bajar sus maletas.

-No tonto, son mis muñecas-le dijo su hermana.

-¿Y tienes el baúl lleno de ellas?-preguntó Draco impresionado.

-Nunca sabes cuando son suficientes-dijo Alya por toda respuesta mientras bajaba de dos en dos las escaleras.

-¡No corras por las escaleras Izar!-grito Nef a su hermano-¡Si te quiebras un pie, no vengas llorando!-agrego al ver que no le hacía caso.

-¿Tú no dejas de gritar nunca?-preguntó Draco cuando su hermana llego a su lado.

-Tú mejor cállate y lleva esto, yo iré a ayudar a mamá-le dijo Nef dándole a Draco unas maletas.

-¡Oye!, no tengo 4 brazos-le dijo su hermano tratando de hacer equilibrio con las maletas.

-No es mi problema-le dijo Neftis entrando en la cocina.

_**-o-**_

Unas horas después, la familia Malfoy llegaba al aeropuerto.

-Esto va a ser genial-decía Izar mirando todo emocionado.

-No creo que tanto-murmuró Alya ligeramente pálida.

-¿Algún problema Al?-preguntó Neftis tomando la mano de su hermana.

-¿Por qué tenemos que volar?-preguntó Alya mirándola con aprehensión-¿Por qué no podemos tomar un autobús? ¿O un auto? ¡O no se! ¡Caminando!-chillo la niña desesperada.

-¿Quieres ir caminando desde Francia a Inglaterra?-preguntó Neftis con una ceja alzada.

-No queda tan lejos ¿o si?

-No, pero...no podemos ir caminando-le dijo Nef media divertida-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

-No me gustan las altura, lo sabes, prefiero tener los pies sobre la tierra-le dijo su hermana poniéndose mas nerviosa a cada paso que daba.

-Relájate Al, no pasara nada-le dijo Izar llegando junto a ellas.

-Es genial estar a cientos de metros de altura y ver todo debajo de ti. Y pensar que solo esta suspendido en el aire y...-pero Nef le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas a Draco para que se callara. A Alya se le había ido el poco color que le quedaba.

-¿Qué...que tal si el avión se cae? ¿O si explota? ¿O si...?

-Vez demasiadas películas Alya-la interrumpió su hermana cuando llegaron a la puerta correspondiente. Entregaron sus boletos y ocuparon sus asientos. Neftis se sentó al lado de la ventanilla, con Alya a un lado, Draco al otro lado e Izar al lado del pasillo, sus padres iban unas filas mas adelante. Neftis sacó un libro de su mochila y se dispuso a ignorar a sus hermanos. Draco hablaba con Izar y Alya se mantenía tiesa en su asiento.

-¿Qué...que lees?-preguntó Alya tratando de distraerse.

-Crónicas de Narnia-respondió Neftis sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo leí ese libro en las escuela!-dijo Alya olvidando por un momento su miedo.

-¿Y de que trata?-pregunto Draco mirándola. Alya comenzó a hablar sin darse cuenta de que su hermana fruncía el ceño a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¿Y en que termina?-pregunto Izar cuando Alya se interrumpió un momento.

-¡No quiero escuchar!-chillo Nef tapándose las orejas, pero aun así podía escuchar.

-Pues no escuches, vamos Alya, ¿en que termina?-insistió Draco, que sabía que su hermana odiaba que le contaran los finales de los libros. La niña no dejo de hablar sobre el libro en todo el camino, haciendo que su hermana terminara por perder el interés en continuarlo.

_**-o-**_

Unas horas mas tarde pisaban suelo ingles. Hacia mucho tiempo que Isis no estaba en su país natal y eso le trajo nostalgia.

Los niños se acercaron a buscar sus maletas mientras Lucius e Isis volvían a hacer los trámites de ingreso.

-Draco, ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos que hacer lo mismo cuando llegamos a Francia y no sabíamos muy bien el idioma?-preguntó Nef mirando las maletas, Draco hizo una mueca y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Qué paso ahí, Nef?-preguntó Alya mirándola con curiosidad.

-Pensábamos que un guardia nos gritaba que subiéramos por ahí-señalo la huincha de las maletas-_Alguien _se hizo el entendido. Pero resulta que nos decía todo lo contrario.Papá nos regaño por eso, preguntándonos como habíamos podido confundir algo tan lógico-contó Neftis divertida.

Cuando recogieron sus respectivas pertenencias, todos juntos se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto en donde los esperaba un auto, el cual los llevo a la mansión ubicada en _Wiltshire._ Al llegar, Lucius e Isis fueron los primeros en bajar, encontrando al que había sido su hogar sin muchos cambios.

Alya e Izar que no conocían la mansión, fueron recorriéndola junto a sus hermanos mayores, quieres después de abandonarla por mucho tiempo, mantenían algunos recuerdos.

Se encontraban en el almuerzo, cuando una empleada apareció en el comedor.

-Sr. Malfoy, tiene una llamada urgente-susurró ella y murmuro algo ininteligible para el resto de los presentes. Lucius, al oírla, palideció de golpe y se puso de pie torpemente, caminado hacia su despacho, Isis al ver la reacción de su esposo se preocupo.

-Niños, quédense aquí y sigan almorzando-ordenó antes de salir. Cuando llegó al despacho de Lucius, encontró la puerta cerrada, toco suavemente y al no recibir contestación, entró-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó al verlo con la mirada perdida.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada desde el hospital-susurró con un hilo de voz-Mis padres han tenido un accidente, se encuentran en estado de gravedad...

-Pero... ¿Como...?

-No lo sé...solo sé que tengo que ir inmediatamente...-dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Isis enseguida.

-¿Y los niños?

-Se tendrán que quedar aquí. No les diremos nada hasta que todo este aclarado-dijo Isis. Minutos después, ambos salieron de la mansión rumbo al hospital. Isis, al ser doctora, tenía la facilidad de ingresar a cualquier sala y eso fue lo que hizo cuando llegaron al hospital.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver que sucede-le dijo su esposa antes de desaparecer por una puerta rápidamente. Lucius se sentó en la sala de espera, pero ni un minuto después, ya se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Cerca de una hora más tarde, Isis volvió a aparecer, más pálida que cuando entró.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?-preguntó Lucius caminando hasta ella.

-Lucius, ven...-le dijo Isis encaminándolo a su despacho.

-¿Qué sucede Isis?-volvió a preguntar.

-El accidente que tuvieron fue bastante grave...Los médicos hicieron todo lo posible...Pero tu padre...-Isis tomo la mano de su esposo y respiro profundamente-él...él falleció...-Lucius bajo la cabeza, para luego preguntar:

-¿Y...mi madre?

-Ella esta en estado de gravedad...lo cierto es que no tiene muchas posibilidades...Ven, te llevaré a verla-dijo ella en voz baja. Se puso de pie y lo llevo por los pasillos, que a él se le hacían interminables. Se detuvieron frente a una habitación e Isis abrió lentamente la puerta. Adhara se encontraba conectada a muchas maquinas al final del lugar. Lucius avanzo lentamente hasta ella e Isis se quedo en marco de la puerta.

-¿Ma...madre?-llamó Lucius con voz temblorosa.

-Oh Lucius, que bueno es verte de nuevo-dijo Adhara con voz débil.

-No hables, madre-la acallo su hijo.

-Ambos sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo...tu padre me espera-le dijo la mujer con una ligera sonrisa-¿Cómo están los niños?

-Están bien, tienen muchas ganas de verlos-le dijo Lucius sentándose a su lado, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Adhara.

-Lamento mucho que pase todo esto...realmente dudo mucho que haya gente que desee morir así...

-Madre...

-Lucius, cariño, prométeme que cuidaras a la hermosa familia que tienes-le dijo su madre y Lucius solo asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra-No olvides que te amo...-Adhara cerro los ojos y de su boca salió el ultimo suspiro de vida que quedaba en ella, antes de que la mano que tomaba la de Lucius, aflojara su presión. Lucius cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió una mano en su hombro, miro hacia arriba y vio a Isis quien no ocultaba las lágrimas que mojaban su cara, aun no dimensionaba lo que había sucedido hasta que Isis lo abrazó con fuerza, él respondió agradecido por el apoyo incondicional de su esposa.

-Creo... Creo que es hora de decirle a los niños...- dijo Lucius después de pasar un tiempo indefinido abrazados, apoyándose mutuamente.

-Esta bien, primero iré a hacer los ultimos tramites... Espérame unos minutos...- contestó Isis separándose de él y saliendo de la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde habían llegado a la Mansión Malfoy nuevamente, en donde los niños se encontraban jugando en los jardines, al ver a sus padres bajar del auto que los había trasladado.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que tienen esas caras?- pregunto Izar mirando a sus padres.

-Niños, vallan al despacho ahora, por favor- susurro Isis, más que una orden, parecía una petición. Los niños al oír la voz de su madre, los acompañaron. Al llegar Lucius tomó asiento en su butaca, con Isis sentada en uno de los brazos de esta, tomándole firmemente la mano, los niños se ubicaron en frente de ellos dos, esperando a que comenzaran a hablar.

-Y... ¿Que sucede?- pregunto impaciente Draco al ver que sus padres no hablaban nunca. Isis tomó aire antes de comenzar.

-Niños, ustedes se preguntarán donde fuimos de manera tan urgente a la hora del almuerzo, ¿No?- pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de sus hijos- Bien, su padre recibió una llamada del hospital... Los abuelos habían tenido un accidente y su estado era grave...

-Pero ellos están bien, ¿No?- pregunto Alya con un leve temblor en la voz. Al ver que sus padres intercambiaban una mirada triste, se exaspero- Vamos, no es tan difícil decirlo, hablen pronto...

-No... Ellos no están bien... El accidente fue tan grave que el abuelo falleció casi al instante... Y la abuela... Quedo con graves secuelas... Tan mal se encontraba que...- pero Isis no pudo continuar ya que su voz se quebró en el intento.

-Ella pudo cruzar unas ultimas palabras conmigo... Y luego... También falleció...- continuo Lucius mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar.

-¿Como... Como que fallecieron?- pregunto Neftis, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo- ¿Por que no nos dijeron antes de salir eso? ¿Por que?- continuo levantando la voz.

-Neftis, no es momento para levantar la voz- dijo Draco en voz baja.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER!- grito Nef antes de salir de la habitación corriendo.

Isis al ver a su hija salir de esa manera, intercambio una mirada con su esposo, al ver que este asentía imperceptiblemente, lo miró unos segundos, luego a sus hijos y salió del despacho en búsqueda de su hija.

Salió a los jardines de la mansión, dirigiéndose a una pequeña laguna en donde vio la figura de su hija, apoyada en un árbol y con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas, se acerco lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Hija... ¿Como te encuentras?- pregunto en voz baja, de respuesta solo recibió un sollozo, Isis tan solo se dedico a acariciarle el cabello, hasta que Neftis comenzara a hablar.

-¿Como supiste donde estaba?- pregunto primero la joven pelinegra.

-Vamos hija, te conozco más de lo que crees, y cuando aún vivíamos aquí, este era tu lugar favorito, siempre cuando había un problema con tu hermano, Draco, te venias para acá...- respondió Isis con una sutil sonrisa.- ¿Como te encuentras?- volvió a preguntar.

-Es... Tan solo... ¿Por que no nos dijeron antes de que estaban en el hospital?... Digo que si lo hubieran hecho... Al menos habríamos estado preparados...

-Nef, debes entendernos... Tú padre recibió una llamada urgente del hospital, en donde le dijeron solamente que estaban en estado de gravedad... No podíamos decirles mucho sin confirmarlo... Imagina lo difícil que fue ver a la abuela en ese estado...- Neftis solo miro a su madre para luego refugiarse en sus brazos y desahogarse.

Al día siguiente se realizaron los funerales correspondientes, toda la familia Malfoy asistió al sepelio. Los niños se veían muy tristes, había llegado a ver a sus abuelos y de que manera eran recibidos. Lucius estuvo durante todo el entierro apoyado por su esposa, aunque en ningún momento demostró el sufrimiento que sentía frente a todas aquellas personas.

_**-o-**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí Mony al mando nuevamente ya que la persona que debía subir no lo hizo ¬¬**_

_**Bueno, el sábado pasado en la noche llegamos de nuestra**_

_**Gira de estudios, la cual estuvo muy linda e inolvidable . **_

_**Muchas gracias a Fran Ktrina Black y Naranjita por sus deseos y reviews **_

_**Este capi va dedicado a las dos **_

_**Esperando que les haya gustado...**_

_**Nos veremos el próximo viernes si no surge algún inconveniente **_

_**¡Besitos!**_

_**Mony de Malfoy, chica M&M.**_


	11. 10: Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

_**Capitulo 10: "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts"**_

Las semanas pasaban y poco a poco la familia Malfoy iba superando la muerte de los Malfoy´s mayores. Las vacaciones de verano llegaban a su fin y ese primero de septiembre, Draco y Neftis comenzarían a estudiar en la prestigiosa preparatoria "Hogwarts".

-No me gusta comenzar en una escuela nueva- se quejo Neftis esa mañana en el desayuno.

-Al menos estarás con tú hermano- dijo Isis poniendo un plato de tostadas en la mesa.

-¡Oh, valla! Ahora si que me siento más tranquila, es una suerte tener a Draco como hermano- dijo la joven con su voz cargada de ironía. Draco gruño algo incomprensible y siguió comiendo.

-¿Y donde están Alya e Izar?- pregunto Draco cuando salían de la casa.

-Su padre ya los llevo a la escuela- respondió su madre- Y yo los llevaré a ustedes- Los dos adolescentes se subieron al auto e Isis los llevo a su nueva escuela.

Un gran establecimiento de un color blanco invierno, con muchas ventanas que dejaban ver algunas aulas y muchos patios internos.

-Los veo después, que les valla bien- les deseo Isis antes de alejarse en el auto a su trabajo.

-Bien, ¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Draco mientras veía como algunos alumnos entraban al establecimiento saludaban a sus pares, Neftis no le respondió, sino que comenzó a caminar en dirección a una profesora, o eso creyó ella.

-Disculpe- la mujer la miro- Verá, nosotros somos nuevos y tenemos que ver al director o alguien que nos diga que hacer- explico Neftis con educación.

-Ah si, vengan, yo los llevaré- la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo seguida de los dos Malfoy- Soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de la preparatoria, ahora iremos a ver al profesor Dumbledore, el director.

Después que estuvieron en la oficina del director, fueron a su primera clase, en donde serian presentados y conocerían a los que serian sus compañeros. Primero entro la profesora McGonagall, en el aula se formo un silencio inmediato.

-Hoy se integran dos nuevos alumnos al instituto, ellos vienen de Francia y serán sus compañeros por el resto del año escolar, ellos son Neftis y Draco Malfoy- los presento la mujer mientras Nef entraba tímidamente y Draco examinaba a su alrededor.- Pueden tomar asiento en donde gusten- continuo la profesora. Neftis miró a su alrededor antes de decidir sentarse junto a una chica castaña.

-Hola- Neftis sonrió con timidez.

-Hola... Hermione Granger- la castaña estiro su mano.

-Neftis Malfoy- Nef estrecho su mano.

-Ellas son mis amigas... Sophie Thomson- señalo a una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos castaños- Y ella es Stella O´Donnell- señalo a otra chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, con expresión bastante inocente.

Mientras que Draco se había sentado junto a un chico de cabello y ojos negros.

-Blaise Zabinni- se presento el chico estirando su mano.

-Draco Malfoy- el rubio respondió el saludo.

-El es Theodore Nott- señalo a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

_**-o-**_

¿Ustedes son hermanos?- pregunto Stella con voz baja y suave, la chica al parecer de verdad era bastante tímida.

-Si...

-Pues no se parecen en nada- comento Sophie mirando a los dos Malfoy alternativamente.

-Es que no somos hermanos...

-Acabas de decir que si- le dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdón, somos hermanastros- aclaro la chica- Para mi desgracia- añadió luego a lo que Sophie y Hermione rieron levemente.

-Es muy lindo- comento de pronto Stella y tres pares de ojos se voltearon a verla logrando que la chica enrojeciera y balbuceara algo.

-Yo no sé que le ves- dijo Nef con indiferencia. La primera clase no hicieron mucho y al sonar la campana los alumnos salieron del aula en dirección a los patios.

-Hola Hermione- saludo un chico de pelo negro azabache desordenado y ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas- Chicas- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las muchachas.

-Hola Harry- le sonrió la castaña antes de darle un suave beso en los labios- Neftis, él es Harry Potter, mi novio y el pelirrojo es Ron Weasley, un amigo- los presento. Neftis solo les sonrió y volvió a observar a su alrededor, notando como su hermano se alejaba con dos chicos. También vio como dos chicas, una de cabello rubio y de ojos azules con una expresión soñadora se acercaba junto a otra muchacha pelirroja de ojos castaños.

-Neftis Malfoy, un gusto- saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien era el chico rubio que se alejaba con Nott y Zabinni?- pregunto Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sea quien sea no debe ser muy amistoso... ¡Auch!- exclamó Ron cuando Hermione le piso un pie.

-El chico rubio del que hablan es mi hermano, Draco Malfoy- dio Nef mientras continuaba mirando a su alrededor.

-Emmm... Bueno... Yo...- balbuceaba el pelirrojo algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes- dijo Neftis con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Quienes son ellas?- pregunto curiosa señalando a las chicas rubia y pelirroja que se habían sentado en una fuente y miraban en dirección al rubio.

-Ellas son Ginny y su amiga, Luna Lovegood, la pelirroja es hermana de Ron, pero un año menor- explico Hermione.

_**-o-**_

El primero día de clases paso con rapidez para Neftis. La campana sonó anunciando el final del día escolar. Neftis salía de la escuela junto con sus nuevos amigos y Draco se acerco a ella.

-Nos están esperando- le dijo a Neftis, ella siguió su mirada y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al ver al elegante y moderno auto aparcado en la orilla de la calle. Neftis se despidió de sus amigos y se alejo junto a Draco hacia el auto. Por una de las ventanas, la cabeza de Alya se asomó.

-¿Por que tuviste que venir a buscarnos?- pregunto Neftis mientras entraba en el auto.

-¿Cual es el problema?- pregunto Lucius al volante.

-Ninguno, pero...

-A Neftis le da vergüenza que su padre la venga a buscar a la escuela- comento Draco con una sonrisilla.

-¡No es cierto!- y ambos jóvenes empezaron a discutir.

-Los adolescentes son raros- comenzó Alya a su hermano quien no pudo estar mas de acuerdo.

_**-o-**_

Las semanas pasaban y ya se encontraban en Halloween, Draco y Neftis ya se habían familiarizado con el instituto y tenían a sus propios amigos. Esa noche en el instituto se realizaría un baile de disfraces, a la cual todos los niveles estaban invitados.

Neftis se encontraba junto a Hermione en las afueras del recinto, tomando un poco de aire cuando vio algo que la inquietó, un hombre la miraba fijamente, y si mal no recordaba, no era la primera vez que lo veía.

-Hermione... Volvamos adentro- dijo Neftis nerviosa y pálida

-¿Por que? ¿Nef, estas bien?- pregunto la castaña preocupada por la actitud de su amiga.

-Si, si, es solo que hemos estado mucho afuera- contesto la pelinegra poco convincente. Entraron y Neftis miro hacia atrás en donde antes estaba el hombre que la inquieto. Había desaparecido.

-¿Que miras?- pregunto Sophi tratando de ver por encima de su hombro.

-Nada... Solo... No importa, vamos a bailar- dijo Neftis acercándose a la pista, seguida por sus amigas.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y la fiesta estaba acabando. Neftis se despidió de sus amigos y junto a Draco salió a la calle en espera del auto que los recogería. Ella estaba bastante nerviosa y asustada. Miro hacia atrás y vio de nuevo a aquel hombre. Se sobresalto y volvió a mirar al frente con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

-¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto Draco extrañado.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- contesto Nef en un murmullo. Soltó un suspiro aliviada cuando vio que el auto llegaba. Al llegar a casa, ella salió del auto y entro casi corriendo a su habitación.

_**-o-**_

Un día se encontraba toda la familia Malfoy en la mansión. Cuando en eso sonó el timbre de entrada, justo en ese momento Neftis bajaba las escaleras.

-Deja Alicia, yo veo quien es- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a la puerta, abrió mientras tarareaba felizmente una canción. Al hacerlo se encontró con el mismo tipo que hacia días veía que la seguía, primero se quedo estática, pero luego salió corriendo en búsqueda de cualquier persona.

-Neftis, ¿Que te sucede?- pregunto Isis, quien se dirigía a las cocinas.

-Mamá... Hay un hombre... En la puerta- intentaba explicar la chica, pálida- Me ha seguido- termino desesperada.

-A ver Nef, cálmate y vamos a ver quien es- dijo Isis mientras la tomaba suavemente de un brazo y se encaminaban a la puerta principal, al llegar, el hombre seguía en donde mismo, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro- ¿Tú?- pregunto Isis estupefacta.

-Hola Isis, veo que al menos tú me recuerdas- dijo con ironía. Isis tuvo que afirmarse de una mesita que había para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Quien es él?- pregunto Neftis mirando de reojo al hombre

-¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?- pregunto el hombre- Veo que tu madre ya no te habla de mi...

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto Draco bajando las escaleras.

-Mi nombre es Albert- contesto el hombre.

-¿Y que quieres?- pregunto Isis recuperándose de la impresión inicial.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Albert entrando a la casa sin ser invitado.

-Vallan arriba- ordeno Isis a sus hijos.

-¿Que? Pero...- Nef trato de protestar.

-Dije arriba, ahora- volvió a repetir Isis con firmeza, Neftis se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras con Draco detrás. Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando Nef se sentó en uno de los escalones asegurándose de que no era vista desde la sala, pero si que oía las voces.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto Draco sentándose a su lado.

-No me quedaré aquí sin saber que diablos sucede- le contesto su hermana en un susurro.

_**-o-**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Después de muchas semanas sin actualizar hemos vuelto...**_

_**De verdad a mi personalmente me da un poco de vergüenza, pero**_

_**no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo y la escritura se tornaba un tanto difícil, **_

_**eso sin contar el hecho que estas ultimas semanas han sido de locura**_

_**Por lo que esperamos su comprensión.**_

_**No nos comprometeremos a actualizar **_

_**con la misma regularidad de antes**_

_**Ya que no es seguro, pero este fic de que sigue... ¡Sigue!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a Fran Ktrina Black y Naranjita **_

_**¡Besitos!**_

_**Mony.**_


	12. 11: Yo soy Neftis Malfoy

**Capitulo 11: "**_**Yo soy Neftis Malfoy"**_

-¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí?-preguntó Isis con voz firme.

-Ya te arrancaste una vez de mí, esta vez no será igual-contestó el hombre.

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para venir a mi casa?

-Tu esposo y...

-¿Mi esposos?-repitió Isis interrumpiéndolo-Eso ya no lo eres desde hace años ¿no crees? ¿O es que acaso ahora sufres de amnesia?-preguntó con ironía.

-Por supuesto que no "querida"-respondió el hombre tomándola bruscamente del brazo y atrayéndola hacía él.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó Isis tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre.

-No hasta que me des lo que me pertenece-contestó Albert con firmeza.

-Ella te ha dicho que sueltes-dijo con voz autoritaria Lucius, saliendo de su estudio.

-Pero mire quien esta aquí...-dijo Albert soltando a Isis y mirando con desafía al rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lucius mientras se ponía al lado de Isis.

-Vengo a recuperar lo que se me fue arrebatado hace 12 años-contestó Albert.

-¿Y que vendrías a recuperar?-preguntó Isis con las voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-Creo que esa pregunta esta de más-dijo el hombre con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de venir a esta casa a reclamarnos esto-le dijo Isis con nerviosismo.

-Será mejor que te vayas-dijo Lucius con voz firme.

-No sin antes llevármela-dijo Albert sin inmutarse por su tono de voz.

-¿Y tú crees que lo vas a lograr después de todo lo que nos has hecho?-preguntó Isis.

_**-o-**_

-¿De que hablaran?-se preguntó Draco, aún en las escaleras con Nef.

-No lo se...pero parece que ese hombre ya conocía a nuestros padres-comentó Neftis. La chica se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Draco también poniéndose de pie.

-A averiguar que pasa-le contestó mientras se acercaba a la sala.

-...ya te dije que no me iba a ir sin Neftis, ella es mi hija...-Neftis se quedo congelada a medió camino, mirando a su madre, mientras que Draco, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, miraba atentamente a sus padres y a Albert.

-¿Qué...que dijo?-preguntó Neftis en un hilo de voz.

-Neftis, ve a tu habitación con Draco-le ordenó Isis al ver a su hija nuevamente en la sala.

-No hasta que me digas si es cierto lo que dice este hombre-contestó la joven.

-¿Cómo no va a ser cierto?-preguntó Albert-Ahora ven aquí y saluda a tu padre-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa fingida.

-Ella dejó de ser tu hija en el mismo momento en que hiciste todas esas cosas, tanto con Isis como con Neftis-dijo Lucius con resentimientos, mientras lo miraba con frialdad.

-¿Qué nos hizo este señor?-preguntó Neftis mirando a su madre.

-Creo que es el momento de que Neftis sepa la verdad Isis, es la única manera de que comprenda todo-dijo Lucius mirando a su esposa y transmitiéndole seguridad con la mirada.

Isis suspiro antes de hablar.

-Veras Nef, cuando yo em entere que estaba embarazada, le conté a tu...padre, el cual es este hombre aquí presente-comenzó mirando con desprecio a Albert-Y no reacciono muy bien, meses después pedí la separación, para cuando tú habías nacido, él ya no era mi esposo, ahí quizo reclamar sus "derechos de padre", yo le permitía que te viera obviamente-continuó con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas-Años después, conocí a Lucius y empezamos a salir, peor al parecer, Albert no quería que yo fuera feliz y hacía lo imposible por separarnos, llegó a amenazarme con que te alejaría de MÍ. Lucius me dijo que siguiéramos adelante, casándonos meses después, pero en nuestra luna de miel, en la que tú y Draco se habían quedado con los abuelos, él te secuestro...Por eso, cuando te tuve nuevamente conmigo, Lucius y yo decidimos irnos del país y pensé que con eso, él no volvería a acercarse y hacerte daño-termino Isis mirando a su hija a los ojos.

Neftis miró varias veces a su madre y a Albert, son poder creer todo lo que le habían rebelado. De pronto, varias imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza...imágenes de aquel hombre...tantas que llegaron a marearla.

-Con toda esa historia me haces quedar muy mal, Isis-comentó Albert de pronto., sacando a Neftis de sus pensamientos-Como sea...Neftis es mi hija y quiero que venga conmigo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Neftis abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-Que quiero que vengas conmigo-repitió Albert.

-No seas ridículo Albert, no te la puedes llevar-le dijo Isis.

-Tengo derecho ¿no?

-¿Qué derecho?, después de todo lo que les hiciste-Dijo Lucius mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Isis se volteó a ver a Neftis y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-Neftis-susurró Isis.

-¿Que sucede con ella?- preguntó Albert

-A desaparecido... ¡Y así quieres estar con ella!- exclamó la mujer alterada. Draco al escuchar a su madre salió de su aturdimiento y salió sin decir nada, empezando a buscar a su hermana. Isis se disponía a salir tras él cuando una mano tomo su brazo suavemente.

-Es mejor que la dejemos sola, necesita asimilar lo que ha oído- dijo Lucius- ¿Ya estas contento? Ahora vete de nuestra casa- continuó con voz autoritaria mirando a Albert con frialdad y desprecio.

_**-o-**_

Draco empezó a buscar a Neftis, Quizás discutían muy a menudo, pero aun así no podía dejarla sola, subió las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso, encontrando la puerta que daba a la azotea entreabierta, sigilosamente subió encontrándola sentada a espalda de donde él había subido, mirando hacia los jardines traseros.

-Nef, ¿estas bien?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-No lo sé- suspiro su hermana encogiéndose de hombros- Ese hombre... Es mi padre, ¿entiendes?... O sea... Por lo que se dijo allá abajo, él nos hizo mucho daño... él me secuestro cuando era pequeña... Mi mamá lo odia...- Murmuraba la muchacha abrazada a sus rodillas sin dejar de mirar a los jardines.

-No creo que sea tan así- comentó Draco También mirando a los jardines.

-Suena como si lo que dijo mamá no fuera cierto...

-No es eso, es solo que Quizás si te quiere...

-Si claro... Tanto que me secuestro porque mamá estaba con otro, que linda clase de padre- dijo Neftis con ironía.

-Y... ¿Que harás ahora?- preguntó Draco.

-El dice que quiere que me valla con él, que es su derecho... Pero creo que esta más que claro lo que yo quiero. Yo se quien es mi padre, Draco, es Lucius Malfoy, yo soy Neftis Malfoy y eso nadie lo cambiará- dijo Neftis con voz firme- No me importa que haya otro hombre por ahí lleve mi sangre y que alguna vez yo haya llevado si apellido...- agregó luego poniéndose de pie.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Draco mirándola.

-A mi habitación, quiero estar un rato a solas- respondió Neftis al tiempo que entraba a la casa. Neftis se dio la vuelta y miro a Draco- Gracias por la conversación-Le agradeció.

-De nada... Hermanita. -Neftis le sonrió y entró a la casa.

_**-o-**_

Isis estaba junto a Lucius en el salón, una vez que Albert se había retirado, el rubio la abrazaba, intentando reconfortarla.

-¿Por que, Lucius? ¿Por que tenia que aparecer justo ahora?- preguntaba la mujer aferrándose al torso de su esposo como un salvavidas.

-No lo sé, Is, lo único que tengo claro es que él no nos quitará a Nef- contestó Lucius.

-¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro? Ya hemos comprobado que él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- continuó Isis con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Sé que no lo hará, ahora la opinión de Nef También vale- contestó él mientras le secaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas, en ese momento los gemelos entraron al salón.

-¿Que sucede, mamá?- preguntó Izar acercándose a sus padres.

-Nada Izar- dijo ella secándose los restos de lagrimas.

-¿Como que nada? Mamá, nosotros te conocemos- dijo Alya. Lucius miro a su esposa y luego a sus hijos y se dispuso a explicarles lo sucedido.

-¡Pero Nef no se puede ir con ese hombre!- chilló Alya cuando Lucius termino de explicarles.

-Claro que no, Nef se quedara con nosotros- dijo Izar mirando a sus padres.

-Tranquilos niños, no pasará nada- los tranquilizo su padre.

-Creo que iré a ver como se encuentra Nef- dijo Isis poniéndose de pie con la mirada ausente.

-Mamá... ¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien?- preguntó nuevamente Izar. Isis solo asintió antes de subir a la habitación de su hija.

La mujer toco suavemente la puerta y la abrió cuando escucho un "pase". Asomo la cabeza y vio a su hija sentada en su cama dejando una foto en donde estaban los seis en su mesita de noche.

-¿Como estas?- preguntó Isis sentándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello.

-No lo sé, Supongo que un poco confundida- suspiró Nef mientras se sentaba a lo indio en su cama.

-Nef, yo... Lamento todo esto- dijo Isis con la mirada baja- Yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así...

-Mamá... Eso yo lo sé... No es tu culpa, las cosas solo se dieron- la interrumpió Nef.

-Si, pero... Bueno, Albert es tu padre y a pesar de todo, a mi no me gustaría que su relación fuera así...

-Mamá... Ese hombre puede llevar mi sangre y hacerse llamar mi padre... Pero mi verdadero padre es y será Lucius Malfoy- dijo Neftis lo que minutos antes le había dicho a Draco. Isis sonrió y la abrazo.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero la cena esta servida- dijo una voz desde la puerta, cuando madre e hija se voltearon para ver quien era, se encontraron con Lucius Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Claro padre, vamos enseguida. -Dijo Neftis poniéndose de pie, él al oírla solo sonrió.

-Supongo que ahora nada cambiará entre nosotros-Comento Lucius mientras bajaban los tres camino al comedor.

-Por supuesto que no- aseguro Nef. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que los mellizos y Draco se encontraban sentados.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, hermanita?- pregunto Draco mirándola atentamente. Nef solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, aquí estamos con una nuevo capitulo de "Nuestra vida con los Malfoy", aunque un poquitos atrasado p, esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos los digan en sus reviews , que son los que no animan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Esperamos subir el siguiente capitulo el próximo viernes o a mas tardar el sábado, pero no prometemos nada. Muchos besitos y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Arianita Black.**_

_**PD. **__**De Mony.**_

_**La Ari tendría que haber subido ayer, pero la vaga no escribió y yo como tenia mi dedo fracturado no podía escribir... Hasta que ayer (viernes) termine de pasar el capi a limpio. Besitos y gracias por los reviews **_

_**Mony.**_


	13. 12: Tú tienes la culpa

_**Capitulo 12: "Tu tienes la culpa"**_

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la visita de Albert a la mansión Malfoy y todo seguía igual. Neftis no había cambiado en nada su actitud con respecto a quien era su padre y durante ese mes había comenzado a tomar clases de baile con su hermana, Alya. Lo hacia mas por pasatiempo que por otra cosa, pero lo cierto es que le gustaba mucho, la ayudaba a descargar las emociones.

-Vamos, Alya, que llegaremos tarde- dijo Neftis al pie de la escalera con un bolso en la mano.

-Ya voy- se escuchó a Alya decir desde arriba, a los pocos segundos la niña bajo cargando una mochila al hombro.

-Mamá, nos vamos- avisó Neftis y su madre salió del despacho.

-¿Segura que no quieren que las llevemos?- preguntó Isis mirándolas atentamente, sobre todo a su hija mayor.

-No te preocupes, no queda tan lejos- dijo Neftis antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al igual que Alya.

-Pero estos días te he notado algo cansada... ¿Estas segura que estas bien?- volvió a cuestionar su madre cuando se disponían a salir de la casa.

-Mamá, si estoy en perfecto estado, ahora nos vamos que estamos atrasadas- dijo la joven antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

-Hace días que encuentro a Nef extraña, la noto más cansada que lo normal...- comentó Isis a Lucius en el despacho de este.

-Tranquila, deben ser los estudios- comentó Lucius mirándola antes de continuar con los papeles que leía.

_**-o-**_

Al salir de la mansión, Neftis y Alya se encaminaron a la academia de baile de Madame Butterfly, ya llevaban un par de cuadras cuando Nef empezó a respirar algo agitada.

-Nef¿estas bien?- preguntó Alya con preocupación

-Si... No es nada- la tranquilizó su hermana volviendo su respiración algo más regular, siguieron su camino mientras Nef respiraba profundamente. Lo cierto es que no era primera vez que le pasaba eso, pero no quería preocupar a sus padres con cosas seguramente pasajeras.

Llegaron a la academia e ingresaron al salón, en donde ya habían algunas compañeras. Alya se fue con las de su categoría, mientras que Neftis con la suya.

-Bienvenidas chicas, tenemos mucho que ensayar, ya que se acerca la presentación en el teatro y debemos estar preparadas- dijo la maestra llegando. Comenzaron con algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y luego con la rutina. Neftis se sentía bastante cansada a pesar de haber comenzado recién a ensayar. En uno de los giros que tenia que hacer perdió el aire que contenía en los pulmones y callo pesadamente al piso de rodillas, intentando tomar aire, cosa que se le hacia imposible, sentía bastante movimiento a su alrededor y como unas manos la tomaron y la recostaron en uno de los sillones, pero no logrando ver nada, su vista se fue oscureciendo cada vez mas, impidiéndole ver algo, hasta que de un momento a otro, ya no sentía nada...

_**-o-**_

Isis se encontraba en la biblioteca, revisando unos historiales médicos de sus pacientes cuando el teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola ligeramente.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó la mujer al levantar el auricular.

-¿Pondría hablar con el Señor o la Señora Malfoy?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado.

-Habla con la señora Malfoy...

-Señora, hablo de la academia de baile en donde asisten sus hijas. La llamo para informarle que su hija, Neftis Malfoy a tenido un problema de salud, por lo que a sido trasladada de urgencia al hospital...

-¿Que mi hija qué?-Preguntó Isis- Vamos enseguida- en cuanto Isis colgó el teléfono se dirigió corriendo al despacho de su esposo.

-Lucius... Neftis... Ella esta en el hospital...- dijo entrecortadamente sin percatarse que Draco se encontraba también ahí.

-¿Que le sucedió a Nef?- preguntó preocupado Lucius

-No lo sé... Lo único que tengo claro es que tenemos que ir inmediatamente al hospital. -Contestó Isis.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- preguntó Draco.

-Ve a buscar a Izar, nos vamos enseguida- contestó Lucius antes de ir junto a Isis al auto y partir rápidamente al hospital. Al llegar Isis se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el área de urgencias.

-Emma¿Como está mi hija¿En donde está?- preguntó a la recepcionista

-En estos momentos esta siendo atendida, te recomiendo esperar- contestó la joven

-Quiero entrar- exigió con voz autoritaria

-No puedes, Isis- contestó una voz detrás de ella

-¿Como que no? Dame la autorización... ¡Quiero saber como se encuentra mi hija!- exclamó la mujer fuera de si a su jefe

-Isis, será mejor que esperemos, ven- dijo con voz suave Lucius mientras la tomaba de los hombros. Después de unos segundos de que ella se resistiera, se sentó junto a sus hijos.

-Alya¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Draco a su hermana menor

-No lo sé... Cuando camino a la academia respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba pálida, pero ella dijo que estaba bien y luego, estaba ensayando cuando unas compañeras de ella llegaron y me avisaron que había perdido el conocimiento- contó la niña. Minutos mas tarde salía un medico de la sala en donde atendían a Neftis.

-Alex... ¿Como se encuentra mi hija?- preguntó enseguida Isis poniéndose de pie al instante

-Tranquila Isis, hemos descubierto que tiene tu hija...

-¿Y que seria?- preguntó la mujer interrumpiéndolo- ¿Que tiene mi hija?

-Isis, ella tiene asma y tuvo una crisis muy fuerte, ahora esta estable, pero aun sin conocimiento, no sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda estar así... Ya sabes- explicó el medico.

_**-o-**_

Isis se dirigió al cuarto en donde se encontraba su hija, seguida de Lucius, la mujer al ver a su hija con todas aquellas maquinas no resistió mas y se sentó pesadamente en un sillón que ahí se encontraba, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- balbuceo entre sollozos.

-Is, sabes que no es así- susurró su esposo abrazándola.

-Si que lo es... Dios, soy doctora y hacia días la veía extraña... ¿Como no me di cuenta?... Y por sobre todo soy su madre... Yo tengo la culpa...

-Isis, no eres adivina... Quizás fue algo repentino... Ahora solo debemos pensar en que ella estará bien y que despertará pronto- la reconfortó Lucius.

_**-o-**_

Al día siguiente, los amigos de Nef ya se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido, por lo que el trío había decidido ir a ver a la pelinegra.

-Vamos chicos, este es el cuarto- dijo Hermione mientras que tocaba suavemente la puerta y entraba, ahí solo encontró a Draco sentado junto a su hermana.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó el rubio mirándolos con cara de poco amigos

-Malfoy, hemos venido a ver como se encuentra nuestra amiga- respondió Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Por Dios¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que están en un hospital?- preguntó exasperada la castaña- Al menos hagan una tregua por Nef- pidió la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama de su amiga. Los tres chicos se miraron desafiantes unos segundos, antes de correr la mirada- ¿Como se encuentra?- preguntó la chica con suavidad.

Se encuentra estable... Tuvo un ataque de asma... Ahora solo esperamos a que despierte- contestó Draco con sorprendente amabilidad.

-Pobrecita...- murmuró Hermione tomando la mano de su amiga. Estuvieron unos momentos más, hasta que el trío decidió irse.

-Ya vendremos otro día a verla- dijo Hermione antes de salir de la habitación.

-Nos vemos, Malfoy- le dijo Harry antes de salir tras de Hermione y Ron.

_**-o-**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo unos minutos por la molesta luz que entraba de la ventana. Se sentía bastante cansada y por esa razón le costo un poco incorporarse en la cama. Bien, estaba en un hospital al parecer, ya que todo era inmaculado y habían algunas flores y globos a su alrededor... ¿Por que? Ni idea. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola... ¿Donde estaría todo el mundo?

-¡Nef!- la chica giro la cabeza y vio a Alya entrar a la habitación y correr hacia ella.

-Alya- Nef le sonrió

-¿Como estas?- preguntó la niña, subiendo a la cama.

-Un poco cansada- contestó su hermana- ¿Donde están todos?

-En la cafetería... Mamá no quería ir, pero ya ves, papá la convenció, yo me aburrí y vine a verte...

-Ah... ¿Que me paso?

-Te desmayaste en la academia- dijo la niña con repentina seriedad- Llevas aquí tres días...

-¡¿Tres días?!- se sorprendió la pelinegra.

-Los médicos dijeron que tenías Asma... Aunque yo no sé que es eso...- dijo Alya con actitud pensativa.

-¿Asma?- murmuró Neftis. La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron Isis, Lucius, Draco e Izar.

-¡Nef! Gracias a Dios que despertaste- dijo Isis acercándose y abrazándola- Perdóname...

-¿Que te perdone¿De que?- preguntó Neftis extrañada

-Lo siento... Estabas enferma y yo no me di cuenta... Se supone que soy doctora y...

-Calma, mamá, nadie lo podía saber, ni yo lo sabia- la interrumpió Nef e Isis solo sonrió, aun sintiéndose algo culpable- ¿Cuando me podré ir?

-Con un poco de suerte en un par de días más- respondió Lucius con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto Draco.

-Solo un poco cansada- se encogió de hombros la chica.

_**-o-**_

Días después Neftis había sido dada de alta y solo Lucius e Isis la habían ido a buscar.

-¿Te sientes bien Nef?- preguntó nuevamente Isis mientras pasaban por la recepción para firmar los últimos papeles.

-Si mamá, ya estoy bien- volvió a repetir Nef, con una voz algo fastidiada

-Nef, comprende que tu madre esta preocupada- dijo en voz baja Lucius

-Si sé, pero...- Nef guardo silencio y se quedo mirando a la calle de enfrente. Isis siguió su mirada y soltó un ruidito al ver a Albert, quien se acerco a ellas

¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Isis apretando ligeramente el brazo de su hija

-Solo quiero saber como se encuentra mi hija- respondió el hombre- Y esta vez no me puedes decir que está bien- agregó

-¿Por que no se pierde de una buena vez?- preguntó Neftis- ¿Acaso no le queda claro que usted no es mi padre?

-Soy tu padre quieras o no... ¿Como te encuentras¿Que has tenido?

-Tuvo un ataque de asma- respondió Isis- Ahora si nos disculpas...

-¿Asma¿No se supone que tú, Isis, eres doctora?- preguntó el hombre con una ceja alzada- Ya lo sabia yo, tú eres la que no puede cuidarla, tú tienes la culpa de que ella haya estado así...- Isis no pudo responder nada, todas las barreras que tenia se deshacían, él tenia razón, ella era la culpable, tendría que haberse dado cuenta...

-Ella no tuvo la culpa, nadie podía predecir algo así- contestó Lucius mirándolo con frialdad.

-Pero ella es doctora y su madre... Tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de algo ¿No?- preguntó Albert mirando a Isis con fingida sorpresa.

-¿Que no le entra en la cabeza, señor? Mi mamá no tuvo la culpa de nada, yo no me di cuenta de que algo me pasaba, ahora con su permiso o sin él, nos vamos, quiero irme a mi casa con mis padres- dijo Neftis recalcando las ultimas palabras, fulminó con la mirada a Albert y se alejo de ahí con Isis y Lucius.

_**-o-**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí Mony al mando **_

_**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, un nuevo capitulo**_

_**¿Que les ha parecido?**_

_**Ahora hemos salido de vacaciones a si que creo que escribiremos más **_

_**Gracias a Naranjita y FranKatrinBlack por sus reviews **_

_**¡Besitos!**_

_**Mony de Malfoy, Chica M&M**_


End file.
